Read Better TPI Story Of Mine!
by View From A Balcony
Summary: This season is awful, I'm so sorry for those who actually decided to read it. This story SUCKS with a capital G! waitwut- You can find my current story, you know, the one without a million inconsistencies.
1. Chapter 1: Stereotypes

Hiya guys! Welcome to this new Total Pokemon Island series! Another one, I know, but I hope you really enjoy it!

Today we're just introducing all of the contestants.

* * *

"Hey Gliscor, you think this'll actually work?" Heliolisk asked. "It works for everyone else! Anyway, did you get the camera?" Gliscor asked, shaking nervously. "Yeah, I did!" Heliolisk pulled out a camera and pressed record.

"H-hiya!" Gliscor squeaked, and Heliolisk stopped the video. "Hiya? HIYA!?" "Listen, how about you do this part." "Gladly," Heliolisk said smugly.

Heliolisk cleared his throat. "What's up, Pokemon of the world! I'm here today to give you a once in a lifetime experience! TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!" "Again," Gliscor added. "...Yay. Anyway, just upload a video introducing yourself to this site... Yeah..."

*TIMESKIP*

Heliolisk was watching some of the videos. A lot of them were the same. "Wow. So many of these are boring. And there are more coming right this second. You never set a deadline." Heliolisk sighed and looked at the floor. "I didn't expect us to NEED a deadline," Gliscor admitted. "How many decent people have we got?" He asked, looking confused. "Let me check... Roughly 600 people had unique personalities." Heliolisk grumbled. "Well stop looking at new ones and start removing the repeats," Gliscor spoke in a way as if it was obvious. "What about all those people that wanted to be on your incredible show?" Heliolisk smirked. "The early bird gets the worm," Gliscor replied. "I'm pretty sure none of these guys had Early Bird." Heliolisk chuckled to himself quietly. "I know how we can remove a few of them. Let's sort them out by types. Conveniently, we could have 2 of each type. That'd make it... decent... I guess."

"Well, that's not a bad idea. It's not like we've had 50 OTHER SHOWS WITH THAT IDEA." Heliolisk stared at the screen. "Well, you think of something!" Gliscor muttered under his breath. "Fine, let's go with your idea."

*After 4 hours of sorting the contestants out*

"So, we have 2 Pokemon so far." "Really? How?" Gliscor questioned. "Well, only two Dragon Types were in this pile, so that's that... Hey, can you tell me how you got 36 cruise tickets?" Heliolisk stared at Gliscor. "Well, my nan's a cruise captain. She gets a lot of money." Gliscor shrugged. "Makes sense- Wait, what are we doing in your mum's basement then?" "My nan... She... We're lucky to get that cruise, ok?" Gliscor sounded slightly nervous. "Uh... Not gonna question that..."

*After 7 hours, the 20 contestants had been chosen*

"So, they've all been notified that they've made it, so let's head to the meetup zone." They started to walk. "In other words, where the cruise currently is... Hey, who's going to drive the cruise?" Heliolisk stared at Gliscor again. "Stop asking me questions! The cruise has auto... cruise... Y'know..." Gliscor smiled. Then Heliolisk interrupted. "And we haven't sorted out anything. We have no challenges, no elimination ceremony, no challenge locations-" Gliscor quickly responded. "Well, the cruise has a lot of rooms. One of them has to be good for elimination. And when they're out, they'll get on a raft that'll take them back to the dock. Seem logical enough?" He finished. "Well, where are we going to do challenges?" Gliscor thought for a moment. "There are loads of islands around here. We can do most of them on different islands. We might be able to do some of them on the ship as well. Is that all your questions answered?" Gliscor sighed. "I have one more... Fire types." Gliscor sighed again. "Well, considering the video told them that they'd be on a cruise for most of it, the fire types that auditioned can't hate water that much." "Well, what if we have a Pokemon like Diglett or something?" Heliolisk continued to stare at Gliscor as they walked. "Well, was there any Pokemon like Diglett then?" "Oh... No." Gliscor Faceclawed.

*Timeskip*

"Ok, they'll start appearing shortly. They should all know the location... Ah, there's the first contestant." Gliscor smiled, waving over to a Jigglypuff, who stared back at him weirdly. "Actually, he's there for that other boat..." "Oh... I knew that." Gliscor and Heliolisk sighed simultaneously. "What about him?" "Yeah, he's a contestant!" A large red spider came over. He had yellow/purple legs and two black stripes going down his abdomen. "Hey, are you those guys for that thing?" The spider called over to Heliolisk and Gliscor. "Yeah. You're Ariados, right?" Heliolisk asked. "I sure am. I'm happy to be here, ya know? We're gonna be doing things, and stuff... and things..." Ariados smiled. Gliscor returned a fake smile. "Make your way on the cruise. You'll see the others arrive shortly." While the Ariados made his way onto the ship, Gliscor nudged Heliolisk. "What kind of people did you allow onto this show?" "Well, he was the first Pokemon to audition with that kind of personality. We need a whole range of Pokemon, right?" "Well, I guess you're not wrong... Oh hey, the next two Pokemon!"

Two Pokemon did, in fact, start to walk over. One was a tan colour. He had a pinkish-red stomach and black stripes going down his whole body. He also had a long tail, with spikes protruding from each black stripe. The other was purple. He was very short, with gemstone eyes. He was leaning over slightly, and his hands were moving about constantly. Both of them were having a casual conversation. "Hi, guys... You're Krokorok and Sableye. Make your way onto the cruise, please." Heliolisk tried to sound excited. "Sure thing! Try to hurry the others up. I want to get this thing started!" Krokorok raised his arms, before making his way onto the ship. "Uhh... Sure... You look weird." Sableye pointed at Gliscor, before slowly making his way onto the cruise. "How dare he call me weird... He's weird! Not me!" Gliscor responded defensively. "Shh... Calm down. Calm down, child." Heliolisk chuckled as he said this. "Shut up, you," Gliscor responded, hitting him gently.

The next two Pokemon to walk up were dragon types. One was a bird, with wings covered in what seemed to be clouds. She was happily talking to a Druddigon, who was listening patiently. "First, the two dark types walk up together, and now the two dragon types?" Heliolisk whispered to Gliscor. "Please, can you two make your way up onto the cruise?" Gliscor politely asked, trying to ignore Heliolisk. "Sure thing!" The Altaria chirped, before flying up as quickly as possible. The Druddigon followed after, staring at Altaria intently.

o0O

Then the two Electric types walked up together, which made Gliscor rub his head in confusion. One of them consisted of three metal spheres. Each one had two magnets on either side of them, and they all had screws on their body. Next to... them/him, a small blue and yellow rodent walked with... the other Pokemon, and it had minus signs on its cheeks. "Minun and Magneton, welcome aboard. Good luck with the contest!" "You mean that's one creature? For a second there, I thought we had four electric types." This made them both chuckle. "I can hear you, idiots." Said the Magneton. "Really? You don't even have ears!" Said the Minun, impressed. "I want to disagree with that, but it's true." Magneton sighed, as the two walked/floated onto the cruise.

Then, to Gliscor's annoyance, the two fairy types started walking towards them. One was Klefki, a set of keys. ((I mean, it's really not hard to describe Klefki... Let's be honest here)) The other was a small clown-like creature. It had a blue had with a white bobble on the end, and its arms were outstretched. "So that's where your car keys went!" Heliolisk sniggered. "Shut up! Anyway. Klefki and Mime Jr., Welcome, and good luck with the challenges." "Why thanks!" Said Klefki, who floated up. He attacked Heliolisk by jingling his keys into his face. "Hey, can you NOT?" Heliolisk said. "I heard what you said a minute ago!" said the Klefki. Heliolisk angrily grabbed one of his keys and threw it into the water. "Now, get on the boat!" Heliolisk grumbled. Klefki made his way onto the boat, muttering malevolent words as he went along. "YOU TOO!" He shouted at the Mime Jr., who looked like it was about to cry. Gliscor stared at Heliolisk. "Can you not shout at the contestants?" This made Mime Jr. hug Gliscor. "Ok, can you please get onto the cruise for now?" He said to the Mime Jr. It did as it was asked. "We need to be unique, can you not be that always angry co-host that just shouts at everyone?" "He jingled his keys at me!" The Heliolisk looked down.

Then two fighting types came along. Gliscor gave up on questioning that. The first was a multicoloured bird looking creature. The other one was a toad with a large red sac below its mouth. "Toxicroak and... Haw... Hawlucha? I can't pronounce names. Sorry." Heliolisk sighed. "Not even the Corporal couldn't pronounce my name right." The Hawlucha sighed before flying onto the cruise ship. "He was so grumpy. It was ridiculous. Don't tell him, he might beat me up... No, seriously..." He said, before quickly rushing onto the cruise." "Aww, he's so scared. I'll go tell Hawlucha." Heliolisk said, smirking. "Don't you dare," Gliscor muttered. "Oh, I was only joking... Still..."

Then the two fire types came along. One was a large orange dog-like creature. The other was an ape-like creature. It was red with a giant body and lanky arms. It also had noticeably scary eyebrows... "Darmanitan and Arcanine! Welcome!" "How many girls are on this show?" Arcanine asked. "Wow. Very straight to the point. Find out for yourself." Heliolisk responded grumpily. "Well, I'm happy to be here! Can't wait for the challenges!" And they both walked up onto the cruise.

Then the two flying types came along. One was a light blue manta ray. The other was a... bird? It had multicoloured wings and two fork-shaped limbs coming out of the side of its body. Its head consisted of a single blue eye. "Mantyke and Sigi- You. Not gonna pronounce that." Heliolisk sighed again. "Hi. I'm just going to win and be off. Haven't been on a cruise before either..." The Sigilyph stared at it. "It won't be long." He said before making his way on board. "Hiya! I'm Mantyke! I've got this!" He sang before happily making his way onto the cruise as well.

Then the two ghosts came along. Gliscor sighed deeply. The first one was Haunter ((I didn't need to describe Haunter, let's be honest here)) and the other one was a small black creature holding a mask with a face pattern on it. "Haunter and Yamask! Nice to see ya! Make your way onto the cruise! And go suck a *0.0*" Gliscor hit Heliolisk for saying that. "Dude! What?" "Why are you looking at me? I didn't do anything!" "You said something inappropriate!" "Please, I wouldn't be that childish." After saying that, the Haunter made his way onto the boat sneakily, chuckling while he did so. "Haunter, that wasn't even funny." The Yamask said before following him.

Then came the grass types. The first one looked like a grumpy pile of leaves. The other one looked like a grumpy tree. Together they walked, complaining to each other about their lives. "Swadloon and Exegg-" Then the Exeggutor rudely interrupted. "Yeah, yeah. Just shut up." He then walked onto the cruise ship. "He seems miserable. I like him." The Swadloon added, before following him onto the cruise. "I... I don't even know." Gliscor sighed his deepest sigh yet.

Following the grass types were the ground types. One was a flat fish, who had everybody near the dock staring at him. Trying to comfort him was a small Pokemon that had the image of a clay figure. It had long arms and a point that it stood on. "Baltoy and... Poor... Poor Stunfisk." Gliscor sighed. "I'm used to this by now." Said the Stunfisk sadly, who made his way onto the dock. "I didn't see a single person who didn't stare at him for at least five seconds..." Baltoy sighed.

((I warned you... A lot of sighing))

Ice Types were up next. One was literally a snowflake ((Cryogonal... Gawd)) and the other a nice dinosaur ((Geddit?)). "Aurorus and... and... Ok, how are you supposed to pronounce that?" "CRY. OGG. UN. OL." Cryogonal angrily responded, before rushing onto the cruise ship. "Well, I'm happy to be here. He didn't seem too happy to be here himself... I don't even know, to be honest." Aurorus said, before gracefully walking onto the cruise. "Ok, which type is NEXT IN THE ALPHABET?" Gliscor asked Heliolisk angrily, who sat there drooling. "She's pretty..." He said, before getting slapped by Gliscor. "Dude. Leave relationships for the contestants, not us."

"How many more Pokemon can there be? This is taking forever." Heliolisk sighed. "Thirty-four. You should know this by now." "Wait, who said that?" Gliscor asked. "Pretty sure that was you," Heliolisk replied. "No, it was me!" Porygon said, happily. "Oh, you're one of the normal types. Get onto the cruise." "Ok. Come on, Lillipup." The Lillipup barked, chasing Porygon onto the ship. "Are you kidding me? Lillipup?" "Well... No. You told me to look for unique characters." "Stop using my quotes to always be correct!" Gliscor sadly sighed.

Then the Poison types appeared. One was a bug in the shape of a wheel. The other was a large mushroom with Pokeball patterns on its hands and head. "Amoonguss and Whirlipede. Welcome!" Gliscor said, smiling. "Get out of my way," Amoonguss said, pushing past Gliscor. "Alright, a perfect gap to ride through!" Whirlipede quickly got momentum and flew onto the cruise ship from the speed. Amoonguss cursed at him for getting in the way. "Aren't Poison types just great?" Heliolisk pulled off a fake smile.

*Inside the ship*

"This room is chaos! I love it! It's so loud!" Ariados shouted, cheering everybody on. "Wait, is there a noise going on?" Said Mime Jr, who was sitting there doing nothing. "I so wish I had Soundproof right now!" Sigilyph said, staring at Mime Jr. "HEY GUYS!" A Beheeyem appeared out of nowhere. "Yeah... H- Hey!" An Unown also appeared.

*Back Outside*

"I just looked inside. The two psychic types are also here." Heliolisk stated in a matter-of-factly voice. Then the two Rock types appeared. "I can't believe both of the rock types are Rock/Steel! It's awesome!" A Bastiodon said. The Probopass next to him sat silently. "Oh yeah, Probopass doesn't talk. He seemed nice. He had a nice house as well." Heliolisk shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like a good enough reason to put him on the show. Good luck, you two." Bastiodon and Probopass made their way into the cruise. "Hey, why are there so many steel types, Heliolisk? Is that favouritism?" Gliscor quickly asked. "We only have 6 steel types. Jeez!" Heliolisk replied lazily.

"Speaking of steel types, there's one now!" Forretress floated along. "Hey, guys!" He said. Gliscor assumed he was smiling... On the inside. "It's so nice to be here! I hope to make some friends!" "Where's your other steel type friend?" Gliscor asked, scoffing. "Well, he's slow. And I mean he's slow as in not fast. He told me to go on ahead, and he'll be there eventually." Forretress then rushed off to the cruise ship.

Suddenly, Baltoy ran out of the cruise, screaming. "You ok there, buddy?" Heliolisk said, smirking slightly. "IT'S CHAOS IN THERE. ALTARIA MIGHT BE DEAD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!" "You can sit out here if you want, Baltoy," Gliscor smiled. "But what about Altaria..." "She'll be fine... I hope..."

"Turn around!" A Pokemon said to Heliolisk. He did as he was asked, to find the two water types there. "Hey, you're that co-host, am I right?" an Alomomola asked. "I sure am." Heliolisk tried to smile. "I'm also here!" A small Tympole said. "Well, congratulations," Heliolisk muttered. Gliscor rolled his eyes, before getting two tanks of water. "Jump into these!" They did as they were told. "I mean, you could just swim around the cruise, but we need you to be there for eliminations and stuff. "HEY, I'M HERE! HEY, GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE!" Ferrothorn screamed, making his way onto the ship slowly.

"Heliolisk, count the Pokemon. Take these two water types in with you as well."

*After counting*

"Ok, we're missing one. Parasect." Heliolisk said, checking his list. "Well, if he's not here by the end of the night, then we'll have to go on without him."

*Two Hours Later*

"Well, we'll have to go. Sorry, Parasect." He crossed Parasect off of the list. "I guess we'll have to do the teams after the first elimination. Or we could do three teams of eleven." Heliolisk sighed. "Well, let's go then. You're the Captain!" Gliscor said. "I don't know how to drive a cruise!" Heliolisk said in shock. "We'll have to find an island occasionally. You'll learn the controls... Somehow." Gliscor smiled, leaving Heliolisk in shock that he had to drive the cruise.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1.

What will happen with the 38th contestant?

Is Altaria actually dead?

Is Klefki going to murder Heliolisk?

Find out-

* * *

"Guys! Wait! Don't leave!" Said the little Bug/Grass type. "No!"

The cruise was starting to move.

"Guys! Somebody hear me! Stop the cruise!"

It was quite a way away at this point

"Guys... No... I missed TPI..." He sat down dejectedly.

*Meanwhile*

"Wow, the ocean is beautiful. I want to have one more look at the town before I go." Aurorus stared through binoculars, only to see...

"HELIOLISK! GLISCOR! PARASECT IS AT THE DOCK!" Aurorus shouted.

"What do you mean... Parasect? Is he there?" Gliscor stammered.

"SIGILYPH! WE NEED YOU! FLY OVER TO THE COAST AND GET PARASECT!" Aurorus shouted demandingly.

Sigilyph stared at Aurorus blankly, not blinking. "Uh, HELLO? SIGILYPH?" Sigilyph continued staring. "I got this!" Bastiodon ran over to them, smiling. He then spoke in an unusual language at a very fast pace. Sigilyph quickly flew off. Aurorus stared at Bastiodon strangely, who shrugged. "You should be able to speak the ancient shared Pokemon language. You WERE alive at that point, right?" Aurorus frowned. "No, I don't remember anything about my old life, I only remember being very important."

Gliscor went over to Heliolisk. "Stop the cruise. Sigilyph had gone over to get Parasect. Aurorus saw him at the dock."

"I would if I knew how to STOP THIS THING." He shouted at Gliscor.

"Well, how did you start it?" "That switch." "Well, flip the switch again then!"

The cruise ship started to speed up.

"Oh no..." Gliscor looked out the window to see Sigilyph and Parasect desperately trying to catch up with the cruise ship...

* * *

Well, that's the real end of Chapter 1...

Altaria still might be dead, though...

We never know.

Altaria: 2003 - 2016?

Only time will tell.

:D

Woop.

Stop reading things.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaders

Hey! I was deleting some files for space, and it turns out I deleted the cast list. Yeah, my computer is really old.

It took a while for me to continue this story, but I didn't want to just leave it here, so here I am!

Usually, I just abandon my stories like many other users of this site, but I want to be proud by saying I finished a Total Pokemon Isl- Wow, I'm a nerd.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! The first challenge and the teams are sorted out.

* * *

So, it was early on in the night. You'd be surprised how many Pokemon were asleep. One, and that's only because of the Soundproof ability. The amount of noise on that cruise was ridiculous. From Whirlipede loudly making "revving" sounds, to Ariados' loud blaring radio.

Worried about... noise complaints... Gliscor spoke into the announcer microphone. " **KEEP IT DOWN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE ELIMINATED EARLY.** *cough* **WHIRLIPEDE."** Then Heliolisk joined it. " **YEAH, KLEFKI.** " "But Klefki didn't even make any noise!" Gliscor replied, frowning slightly. "Yeah, but he jingled his keys in my FACE." Little did they realise the microphone was still on, which meant everyone heard their argument.

"This game is full of idiots," Exeggutor grunted, staring at the Pokemon around him. " **There are three family sized cabins near the main hall that you're all in. Split yourselves up into genders. Female, Male and Genderless."** Droned a grumpy voice from the speakers. "Over half of us are boys... That's ridiculous." Amoonguss stated, looking at the floor in disgust. " **Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Fine, use the extra fourth one. I'll let... Magneton split the males up, as Magneton is Genderless.** " The same voice added.

All of the Females (Altaria, Druddigon, Minun, Mime Jr., Hawlucha, Mantyke, Haunter, Yamask, Swadloon, Probopass and Aurorus) made their way over to the Female cabin. Alomomola got carried by the Druddigon and Lillipup got there... Somehow.

"Wait, You're Female?" Minun asked the Probopass curiously. She responded by blinking twice. "Uh... Oh, cool... I guess...?"

Unown, Baltoy, Porygon and Cryogonal ended up in the Genderless cabin. Magneton had to stay out to organise the boys.

"Hm..." He decided to pick them at random. "Tympole, Arcanine, Toxicroak, Krokorok, Beheeyem, Exeggutor, Amoonguss, Bastiodon and Darmanitan share the main cabin." He pointed a magnet to the cabin he was talking about. "That means that Forretress, Parasect, Sigilyph, Ferrothorn, Sableye, Stunfisk, Whirlipede, Klefki and Ariados get the extra cabin. Happy now, Gliscor?" He muttered under his breath.

" **Honestly, not too sure, as I'm Heliolisk. Now, either indulge in conversation or sleep. Tomorrow morning, we will have the first challenge.** "

"Hm, I wonder what the first challenge is gonna be..." Forretress wondered to himself, too excited for this contest to sleep. Toxicroak was punching his bed, trying to at least cause some damage to it. He only ended up hurting his knuckle, much to some of the other Pokemon's amusement. Most of the others were just trying to sleep. I say 'trying' as Whirlipede was making motorbike sounds in his sleep. Sableye was out of his cabin, looking out into the ocean. He was mumbling to himself, yet smiling while doing so.

Most of the Pokemon in the female cabin were wide awake, talking to each other. "So, I'll be the one to ask the awkward question. Seen any boys you fancy yet?" Haunter smiled while asking. "Well..." Aurorus bit her lip. "You can tell us. Well, me at least. Most of us hardly know each other, so you can just tell me if you want." Haunter smiled happily. "It's not that. It's the fact that it'd never happen." Aurorus replied coolly. "Don't beat yourself up. Any relationship is possible." "No, it's... It's Arcanine. I'm Ice type, he's fire type..." Yamask was listening on this conversation and floated over. "Not gonna happen," Yamask said, not realising how she said it. "No wait, let me explain. Arcanine's gonna try and flirt with every girl in this contest... Well, there may be a few exceptions..." She looked over at Probopass, who was playing around with her iron filing moustache. "Even if he did like you, it'd last about a week before he went towards somebody else." She added, which made Aurorus frown, slightly irritated. "Yeah? What do you know?" She asked defensively, waking Hawlucha up, who quickly stood up at full height. "What? Who needed me?" She asked, half asleep. "Nobody? Okay then." She then quickly flopped back onto her bed. "I know that Arcanine asked Heliolisk how many girls were on this cruise," Yamask responded smugly. Aurorus looked taken aback for a second, before laying down and going to sleep.

Meanwhile, the Genderless cabin was practically silent and boring, with the exception of Cryogonal, who floated there in the middle of the room, watching everyone else sleep. He was really tired, yet for no apparent reason, he really didn't want to fall asleep.

*Time skip 'n' stuff*

As the first few Pokemon started to wake up, they left their cabins to see Sableye, Cryogonal, Hawlucha, Mime Jr. and Unown awake, eating some food they had gotten from the cafe. Well, Unown wasn't really eating anything but was sitting with the others anyway. Oh yeah, and Hawlucha was eating some refried beans he had brought with him. Bastiodon was telling Beheeyem who he thought were the biggest threats. "So... Whirlipede won't last long, neither will Mime Jr. Arcanine will basically get himself kicked out, so... Hawlucha's a threat, Baltoy will most likely get far..." Beheeyem slapped himself in the face to keep himself awake.

Luckily, Beheeyem was saved by Heliolisk and Gliscor, who appeared next to them to announce what the first challenge was. "Finally, no more-" He decided to shut himself up to avoid Bastiodon realising that he wasn't listening.

"Where are the others? It's already 7:00 am! Do none of these Pokemon have jobs? They should be used to waking up early." He asked, before pressing a button. The events that happened after the button were chaotic and very sudden. Firstly, the button made the cabins start filling up with water. Secondly, Darmanitan and Arcanine could be heard screaming in pain, much to Heliolisk's amusement. Thirdly, a soaked Amoonguss left his cabin and smacked Gliscor in the face, causing him to drop the control pad. Fourthly and finally, the control pad landed buttons down, causing a few of the buttons to be pressed. Everything turned dark, then some disco lights appeared, then all the doors started opening and closing. In a panic, Gliscor simply slapped Amoonguss in the face. Heliolisk then went over and slapped Klefki, just because he could.

Unown managed to get hold of the control pad, and reverted everything back to normal. All the water was quickly dried away from most people. Sadly, that meant Alomomola and Tympole lacked a water source. Despite this, they seemed to be breathing fine. "Yeah, we weren't letting you guys stay in fish tanks the whole time you remained here. You guys can now breathe and... move about on land... Anyway, after all of this chaos, is everyone ready for the first challenge?" Gliscor asked a group of irritated, damp Pokemon. Parasect (with his Dry Skin) was loving the water and was sad to see it go. "I can see how excited you guys are for this first challenge! Krokorok? Darmanitan? Where's your spark?" He smirked. "My spark was put out," Darmanitan responded gruffly. "You really dampened my spirits." Krokorok chuckled, despite being slightly angry. "I like this guy," Gliscor said to Heliolisk. "I like the other guy." Heliolisk pointed to Darmanitan.

"Ok, so. Finally, I get to explain the challenge. Around this cruise, we have 50 sheets of paper, each one with a different number on it from 1 to 50. You guys have to go search the cruise and pick up as many of these numbers as you can. 1 is one of the easiest numbers to find, 50 probably won't be found. You guys have 2 hours of looking, and you can look anywhere on the cruise that isn't off limits. Psychic types, no cheating. I'll be aware, I promise. One more rule. As soon as someone grabs a sheet of paper, it's theirs. As I told you, you won't get away with stealing someone else's pile. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where are they?" Amoonguss asked, rubbing his forehead with his left mushroom/arm/stump thing. "Heh. You can wait behind for a minute as punishment." Heliolisk hissed, smiling evilly. "Ok guys, GO!"

Ferrothorn, despite probably being the slowest, was the first to find a page. It had the low number "2", but a page was a page in his eyes.

Hawlucha was soaring around the boat, her eyes looking at every wall around her. This tactic of hers managed to help her find the numbers 7, 5 and 1.

Unown was teleporting around the cruise, getting itself 8 and 12.

While "driving" around the cruise ship, Whirlipede had caught 4 and (somehow) 30 on his protruding spikes.

Ariados and Exeggutor both saw the same number and had both charged for it. "This thing is mine!" Shouted Ariados, holding his stinger out. "Please, you don't scare me!" Exeggutor replied, speeding up slightly. Ariados had reached it first, but suddenly Exeggutor headbutted Ariados, causing him to get flung. Sadly, Exeggutor was poisoned, but he still had 16.

Still slowly making his way around the cruise, Ferrothorn found 28 hidden underneath a randomly placed mug in the cafe.

During all of this time, Klefki had one of his keys stuck in a door. It was his favourite key so he didn't want to lose it. Frowning, he floated there for a while, before seeing Amoonguss. "Hey, mushroom man! I need help." Klefki stammered, trying to get free. "Listen, punk. I don't care." He showed Klefki the numbers 21 and 22. "You can't get pages while being stuck in that door. All you're doing is helping me win." At this point, Klefki was rather angry, so he used Fairy Lock on Amoonguss, locking him into place. "Wha- You get me out of this!" He cried furiously. "And why should I?" Klefki replied, smiling.

Stunfisk was making his way around the boat and found 23 hidden underneath a door. Sometimes being flat came in handy.

Toxicroak finally found his first card, and it was a lowly 3. How nobody else had found this card, he didn't know.

" **Ok guys, start making your way back to the main room. If you see any numbers on the way back, grab 'em.** " Asked a voice from the speakers.

Slowly but surely, every Pokemon made it back, only to see Klefki and Amoonguss arguing. "Guys, guys. Shush." Ariados said in a slightly soothing voice.

...Well, I say every Pokemon. Parasect, Bastiodon and Ferrothorn were just slow, Whirlipede was too busy zooming around and Exeggutor was on the floor, his body a slight hue of purple...

"So." Gliscor stared around at everybody who made it. "As most of you found no pages at all, I'd rather not have so many contestants up for elimination the first episode. So, this was... a non-elimination challenge...?" He smiled sheepishly.

"What!? But I had so many numbers!" Sableye stated, showing five numbers he had collected.

"The two people with the highest amount of numbers will be the team Captains and pick the teams," Heliolisk suggested.

"And the two people with the highest amount of numbers were... Sableye with 5 and Hawlucha with 4."

"Ok guys, you two stand far apart from each other over there." He pointed to the other side of the room.

Hawlucha quickly made his way to the other side of the room. Sableye just walked. "Ok guys, Sableye gets to pick first, as he had more numbers. Sound fair?" Gliscor asked. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. Did anybody find 30?"

"I DID!" Whirlipede entered by practically flying into the room, showing Gliscor the 30. "Well, there you go then. You get your own luxury cabin for winning this challenge." Whirlipede seemed happy with his prize, but everyone from his cabin seemed to be much more happy about this. Nobody had to listen to the revving!

"Sableye, Hawlucha. As this team thing will go on for a while, pick three people at a time." Heliolisk muttered.

"Sigilyph, Darmanitan and Magneton." - Sableye

"Druddigon, Altaria and Arcanine." - Hawlucha

"Toxicroak, Bastiodon, Whirlipede." - S

"Porygon, Beheeyem, Unown." - H

"Forretress, Amoonguss, Haunter." - S

"Krokorok, Klefki, Ferrothorn." - H

"Cryogonal, Exeggutor, Probopass" - S

"Aurorus, Stunfisk, Ariados." - H

"Mantyke, Alomomola, Parasect." - S

"Mime Jr, Swadloon, Yamask." - H

"Ok, for the final 4, just pick one at a time," Gliscor asked kindly.

"Baltoy!" - S

"Whatever your name is... The eel one." - H

"Tympole..." Tympole sighed and floated over to Hawlucha's team.

"Minun," Sableye said, not really caring about Lillipup.

"Well, you're on our team, Lillipup! Welcome aboard!" Hawlucha said, trying to sound happy about it.

"Thanks! I can't wait for this competition!" She barked, causing the others to stare at her.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Herdier, staring back at the others.

"You... Are you Herdier now? Finally, I can understand you." Haunter sighed a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean? You guys always knew how to respond... Oh wait, could you only hear me barking?" She asked, curious. "Yea..." Druddigon replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Clues

Whoops! That Chapter wasn't supposed to end there. I guess I'll continue it here...

Anyway, a few points to make:

Firstly, I said final 4 despite the existence of Aurorus and Stunfisk. My bad. They will be put on teams at the beginning. '-.-

Secondly, This chapter will contain the first team challenge as well as the first elimination.

Thirdly, I was tempted to call this "Chapter 2.5" but decided against it as splitting these two chapters by their challenges isn't the worst idea. Sorry, though.

Anyway, without further ado, it's time for the next episode!

Get ready to see friendships form, rivalries begin and... Uh... Other stuff like that! Yea!

* * *

Gliscor stared at the two teams. "Okay, now that we've decided the teams-"Wait! I pick Aurorus!" Sableye quickly mentioned, beckoning her over to his team.

"Huh? Wait, do we have an uneven number of contestants?" Heliolisk asked, looking around (if only he looked down.)

A depressed Stunfisk tried to flatten himself even more just to try and express how sad he felt being forgotten. This didn't quite work as Hawlucha's fast eyes allowed her to see any movement, including Stunfisk's shuffling around. "Oh, hey. You're on my team too, Stunfisk." She smiled, before looking at Heliolisk with an angry stare (She was probably just trying to be intimidating). "Huh? Oh, him." Heliolisk looked at Stunfisk, frowning. "Yeah, sorry, I guess." He added nonchalantly. "What do you mean, Oh him?" Mantyke asked defensively. "Him, yeah. It's a pronoun for males." Heliolisk scowled at Mantyke, who frowned and decided to keep quiet.

"So guys, in your new teams, we'll be doing a similar challenge to the first one. Oh, I forgot to mention, I decided to be nice to you for your first challenge." Gliscor said. "When did you decide to make this season hell for the competitors?" Heliolisk whispered to Gliscor. "Well, it works for the other seasons that I've seen..." Gliscor smiled stupidly. "Anyway! This challenge will be similar to the previous one, but not exactly. Each team captain will be given a sheet of paper with a hint written on it. These hints will guide you to the next hint which will take you to the final prize. Your teams don't have the same spots, just so we don't have one team following the others. Got it? Good, because I'm not explaining it again." This made one or two of the contestants laugh, but most of them stayed silent. "Wow, guys. I tried to make a joke and barely anybody found it funny. Of course. Eh, whatever. To hell with you lot. Good luck!" He handed Sableye and Hawlucha their first hints, before casually flying away. Heliolisk was close behind.

O0o0O

"Ok team, we need to... Uhh... Eh, I'm bad at being a leader. Who wants to lead the team?" Sableye asked. After a while of nobody volunteering, Toxicroak decided to go ahead and try. "Well, worth a shot. I'll read the first hint." Annoyingly, the hint consisted of two lines that wouldn't exactly be called a rhyme. Still, they needed it to proceed.

" _This cruise has everything you could ever want._

 _But where would you go if there was a haunt... ing..."_

"That sounds stupid." Alomomola pointed out. "True, but still... Where WOULD we go in this situation?" Toxicroak thought about it for a moment. "Haunter, got any ideas?" He asked hopefully. "What, because I'm a ghost, I'd know where to go for safety? Because if so, then yes. Follow me." She smirked. In reality, she had no idea.

O0o0O

Meanwhile, Hawlucha's team were just chatting. Hawlucha was waiting for them to shut up, but eventually, even she gave up. "ALRIGHT, GUYS. COME HERE AND LISTEN TO THE FIRST HINT. IF WE WANT TO WIN, WE GOTTA TRY!" She yelled bravely. "Thanks, captain obvious," Swadloon muttered. At this, Mime Jr started laughing loudly. "I get it! We're on a boat! Captains! Boats!" She could barely breathe. She had obviously never heard that phrase before. "That's not even the joke... It's not even a joke in the first place..." Beheeyem facepalmed... facebuttoned... whatever. "Anyway, I'll go and read the first hint, shall I?" Hawlucha asked hopefully. "Nah, I'm good," Swadloon smiled again. The volume of Mime Jr's giggles had now increased after hearing this. Her normally pink skin was a nice periwinkle. "Can somebody shut her up?" Swadloon asked, slightly irritated. "I will!" Altaria jumped up and down, before going over to Mime Jr. "How do you turn this thing off?" She said. She resorted to covering the Mime's mouth with one of her puffy wings.

" _Technically this isn't ON the boat,_

 _but it does help us keep afloat._ "

"What could that mean? BEHEEYEM, PORYGON. FRONT AND CENTER!" Hawlucha demanded. Beheeyem and Porygon did so, slightly nervous. "YOU'RE THE SMART ONES. FIGURE THIS OUT!" Porygon tutted.

O0o0O

After several dead ends, Haunter was looking slightly worried about what her team thought of her. Still, though...

"Ugh, move out the way! Let me lead!" Exeggutor bumped into Haunter, pushing her aside. "Do you even know where I'm trying to take you?" Haunter asked nervously. "Uh... No, but still. You're wasting our time! If we lose, I'm so getting rid of you!" This seemed to anger Haunter. Without warning, she jumped into Exeggutor. "Ok guys, follow me! We can finally go the RIGHT way." Exeggutor said, staring blankly. After this, Haunter/Exeggutor decided to keep going downstairs. Haunter did NOT want to get out so soon.

O0o0O

"Got it!" Beheeyem smiled. "Look up there." He pointed above him. There was a large floating box. "These are common on some of the larger cruises. Not only are they used for balance, if the ship crashes, it quickly fixes it back up so it doesn't crash. Technology is amazing!" He smiled joyfully. "Anyway, Altaria, go up there and get it!". "I can't, I'm stopping Mime Jr from laughing!" she said hurriedly. Mime Jr was a deep shade of blue at this point. In fact, she stopped laughing ages ago and was just trying to breathe again. She started to feel sleepy. "Hmm... Yamask, you go." He pointed at Yamask. "Hm? Oh, me? I mean... Why should I? You can float as well!" She quickly shouted, frowning at Beheeyem. "Well, I've actually done something for this team." "Dude and dudette! Stop fighting. We need to just chill out..." He pressed play on his boombox, which started playing some hip hop music.

Seeing Beheeyem's point, Yamask floated up to the cube. On top of it was... Nothing... Great, Beheeyem was wrong! Now she could rub it in. That smug-

Reading Yamask's mind, Beheeyem groaned. "OPEN IT UP! AND ALSO, HEY!" Sighing, Yamask tried to open the box. She didn't seem to be strong enough. She then tried to use both hands. After enough pulling, the door swung open, which caused Yamask to fly back a bit. She quickly picked up the sheet, before her mask fell out of her grasp. Panicking, she threw the sheet and went down to grab her mask. She managed to catch it and was on the verge of tears. She couldn't survive without that mask. It was basically her whole life.

Smiling, she brought it down to the others. Beheeyem was scowling at her. "WHERE DID THAT SHEET GO? WE NEEDED IT!" Beheeyem was seething with rage. "Hey, I need that mask!" Yamask cried out defensively. Seeing authentic tears, (Beheeyem could tell if they were truthful or not) he calmed down. "Right... Guys, did anyone here see where it landed?" "I did, not like it matters," Arcanine muttered. "Really? Where then?" Beheeyem responded coolly, thinking someone like Arcanine would lie there. "Here." Much to Beheeyem's surprise, he did find the next hint. "Ah... Sorry, I guess." Beheeyem rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, whatever." Arcanine took an immediate dislike to Beheeyem. Proving him wrong would be rather fun.

O0o0O

Eventually reaching a dark passage, Exeggutor, to his surprise, found a door titled "Ghost-Proof Room". "I... I actually did it?" Haunter asked, leaving Exeggutor's body. "Ok, so let's go this way- Uh..." Exeggutor looked around in bewilderment. "Okay, who hasn't done much yet..." Toxicroak stared at Darmanitan. "You! Look in there for the next hint!" Darmanitan happily did so and returned to the group with the next hint.

O0o0O

"Guys, I'd been thinking about the hint! I think it's underwater!" Herdier grinned. "Yeah, we figured that out, captain obvious," Swadloon said, before realising what she said. Everyone stared at a purple Mime Jr and then at Altaria. "Uh... Altaria? I think you can let go of Mime Jr now..." Ferrothorn looked at both of them sadly. Mime Jr slowly regained consciousness as she was dropped onto the floor. As soon as she got up, she chuckled, before looking rather stern.

"Well, I'll go and swim and get it!" Klefki looked around proudly. "Good, you haven't done much," Beheeyem grumbled. "Wait, I'm a water type, I can do it faster than him!" Tympole squeaked. Sadly, nobody paid attention to him. "So can I! I'm a really good swimmer!" Stunfisk chirped. Yet again, nobody really listened to him. "No? Nobody like that idea? I-I guess that's ok then..." He frowned. "I know that feel, bud," Stunfisk smiled at Tympole. Tympole smiled back.

O0o0O

"Guys... From what the hint says... It's INSIDE one of us... Who wants to smash Cryogonal into pieces?" Toxicroak cackled loudly, before staring at a terrified Cryogonal. "Hey, I'm kidding... Still, worth a shot."

"Hey, it could be inside of Forretress," Mantyke suggested, laughing even louder than Toxicroak. "Open me up and you regret it immediately," Forretress stated rather impatiently.

"What about Parasect?" "NO."

Mantyke hiccupped. This made everyone stare at her (Well, Baltoy kinda faced towards her). Slightly frightened, she tried to menacingly stare back at everyone else. "Could it be inside of YOU?" Sableye asked. "No," Sigilyph responded curtly. "Sigilyph is probably right. That hiccup happened at a-" Hic! "Uh... At a very coincidental time." Bastiodon explained. "It's just the hiccups, right?" Mantyke smiled nervously. "Anyway, the idea of hurting one of our own contestants for the victory sounds unnecessary. We need to think of this another way."

"But we've spent ages trying to figure out this hint, and the only idea I've come up with is the idea that it's inside one of us," Toxicroak muttered. "Well, Mantyke has a point I guess... We'll have to just keep thinking about it." Sableye said, staring at Mantyke.

O0o0O

"How long has Klefki been gone? I'm getting impatient!" Krokorok complained. "He better be back here soon! I don't want us to lose the first challenge!" Herdier barked happily. "We would have been a lot faster if someone who could actually SWIM did it." Ferrothorn glared at Stunfisk. "Huh? Oh yeah, why didn't you offer to do it?" Hawlucha practically gave Stunfisk a death stare. On the verge of tears, Stunfisk tried to run away, before Tympole stopped him. "HEY! LEAVE STUNFISK ALONE! ME AND HIM BOTH OFFERED TO HELP, BUT NO, YOU GUYS IGNORE US!" Tympole angrily shouted. Sadly, not everybody heard this as Tympole's voice was rather quiet, but Hawlucha and Ferrothorn sure did and looked down at them apologetically. Ferrothorn said a quick "Sorry..." While Hawlucha stayed silent before looking back at the others.

Suddenly, Klefki appeared next to them. "Oh hey! I found it! It's a set of keys...? It's a little soggy, but it somehow managed to stay mostly dry." Without warning, Herdier grabbed Klefki by one of his keys and started to run back to the main room.

O0o0O

After a lot more thinking, the team still had nothing. "I'm getting TIRED OF THIS!" Angrily, Toxicroak pounded what he thought was the walls, until he heard a large shatter. Peering over at where Cryogonal was standing, icicle shards could be seen. Next to it was a set of keys. "Aha! I WAS right! In your face, Mantyke!" Toxicroak sneered, before running off to the main room. Mantyke chuckled nervously.

O0o0O

"Congratulations! You brought the key back in time! Good job, Herdier. You won fair and square." Gliscor said, smiling the whole time. Suddenly, Toxicroak rushed into the room, stopping and standing right next to Heliolisk. "I WON... Oh..." He then stood there, trying to act cool. "Ok, so. Your prize is..." Heliolisk got out 14 boxes of similar sizes. "There's a key for each box. Everyone on your team gets a different reward." Klefki took one of the keys and put it on his chain. "Toxicroak, you and your team get to send somebody home! Equally great prizes, if I do say so myself." Heliolisk said, practically dripping with enthusiasm.

"We... We lost... No! NO!" Toxicroak stared malevolently at his set of keys, before throwing as far as he could.

O0o0O

All of the contestants were in the main room. Some were staring at the boxes they had been given. Others were staring at the floor sadly. "Ok, the winners can open their boxes now."

Swadloon opened her box first, only to see a small water gun. Herdier had been given earrings. Yamask was given some shampoo but traded with Herdier. Mime Jr got whacked in the face as hers turned out to be a jack-in-the-box. Beheeyem's was similar, but instead of a puppet, it was a boxing glove, causing him to be punched in the face. Porygon got another box. This box had yet another box inside of it. After 6 boxes, they found a marble. Ariados was given another boombox and Krokorok was given a golden chain. He decided to give the golden chain to Ariados. Hawlucha was given a whistle, which she weakly smiled at. Altaria was given nothing, much to her disapproval. Arcanine was given a heart shaped locket, which he decided to give to the next girl he liked. Unown was given a key, which they hoped would help them out in a future challenge. Tympole had a doorknob, which he thought about for a moment. Ferrothorn had a magnet, while Klefki had a clump of moss. Finally, Stunfisk also got nothing while Druddigon was given a dead bonsai tree.

"Now, most of these will come in handy in the future. The people that got nothing... Well, sorry. We ran out of gift ideas. Also, whoever got the boxception is officially awesome." Gliscor smiled, while Heliolisk told the losers to follow him to a large circular room.

O0o0O

"Alright, losers. You all voted to send someone home. I was slightly surprised who it was, although I didn't watch how the challenge went on, as I fell asleep." Heliolisk grinned. "Anyway, the first few votes go to..."

"...Magneton..."

"...Whirlipede..."

"...Darmanitan..."

"...Amoonguss..."

"...Bastiodon..."

"...Sigilyph..."

The first six stood up and left the room. Amoonguss smirked proudly as he left.

"...Cryogonal..."

"...Forretress..."

"...Probopass..."

"...Baltoy..."

"...Parasect..."

"...Alomomola..."

The next set of 6 made their way out of the room as well.

"Aurorus and Minun..." Heliolisk chuckled after saying this. It slightly confused Minun, but she didn't point it out.

"So... Uh..." Gliscor came into the room. "So guys, as I saw what happens, I'm aware that all 5 of you have a reason to be here... Well, Exeggutor didn't. He only ever helped you out. You're safe next."

Haunter gulped. Did nobody realise that she was the one helping?

Exeggutor pushed Sableye out of the way as he left.

"Well, Sableye, I guess you're only here for not actually leading the team. Whatever, you're safe next."

Sableye calmed down and quickly ran out.

"So, the one who guided you the completely wrong direction, the one that went against the solution and the one that failed to reach me in time. Who's safe, though?"

Haunter looked slightly nervous, while Mantyke looked petrified. Toxicroak just sat there, almost smiling.

"I wish I could eliminate the cocky one," Gliscor stared at Toxicroak. "But sadly he's safe next."

"Yes! Bye you two!" Toxicroak laughed before leaving.

"If only they ignored you, Mantyke. Your team could have won!" Heliolisk sneered. "And Haunter, why they trusted someone like you is beyond me." He beamed.

"I swear you told us you didn't pay attention to the challenge." Haunter interrupted.

"Hmph. Anyway. I really wish they ignored a little pipsqueak like you, Mantyke. If they did, you wouldn't be going home first." He cackled loudly.

"Really? I'm out first... Not too surprising." Mantyke sniffed once before she started to cry. "Well, you can only blame yourself, Mantyke. Sorry." Gliscor admitted, holding out a claw.

"So, what happens when I'm eliminated?" Mantyke asked through small sobs.

O0o0O

"I'm going to be brought back on an inflatable raft? How do I know which way to go?" Mantyke frowned.

"You don't. The raft has autopilot. It has a set course. The journey shouldn't be too long, though. It is way faster than the cruise. You should get there in about 10 minutes. You'll end up at the dock. Bye!" Gliscor smiled. "Finally, one gone," Heliolisk grumbled.

"Bye! Good luck Minun, you were pretty cool! I hope you win!" Mantyke cheered.

Shortly afterwards, the raft and the contestant on it were out of sight.

O0o0O

"Our team failed the first challenge! We lost a contestant already, poor Mantyke." Forretress thought. He was sitting in the newly renamed cabin. What was once named "Boys Cabin #1" was now called "Team Sableye!"

"I'll miss her, she was a good friend..." Minun told Aurorus sadly. "You'll get over it, don't worry! The loss of a contestant shouldn't bring you down..."

* * *

So yeah! The first contestant is eliminated. I never really had a plan for Mantyke. unlike the others. I have notes of every contestant in the season. Mantyke's note simply says "Happy-Go-Lucky" and that's about it, so there wasn't too much for her. Plus, I have enough "nice" contestants on the show. Don't worry, though, it'll get better. As will my incredible English skills... But Yah!

Kinda short chapter, sorry about that. Still, longer than the previous one...

I do have some plans for the future... I don't know why I pointed that out, but I did.  
You see, I don't have the elimination order set at all, and I don't plan to ever have it in a story. I make it up as I go.

Now, about reviews. Review if you like, or don't. I don't care. I promise I'll read them. All I need for encouragements is views on the latest chapter. That assures me that I'm doing something right, as people want to read on. Thanks for reading this story, you're awesome!

Next Chapter:

Already failing to be original, Gliscor has resorted to hosting a Talent Show. All contestants must at least try, but I'm kinda scared of what some of them come up with...


	4. Chapter 4: Talent

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry this took so long. There's a reason I don't give out dates for the next episode. That's because I don't want to stress over getting this done. If you guys really want specific days that you want me to finish this, then tell me. Until then, I'll continue writing these when I please.

Anyway, this one's quite short. I made this one quite lazily anyway, but like I keep saying, I'm writing this because I've always wanted to write one of these. Even if nobody reads this, I'm going to continue. Of course, I do care about you guys. The fact that you're reading my story is incredible! I'm so happy you're reading it! I'm so happy that you're interested in what I have to say.

* * *

"Hmm... How can I get this open?" Baltoy looked at a large metallic door. "If I can get in there, I can access the control room! A hidden passageway that leads from my cabin to here! What are the odds?" He rubbed his... arms together. "If I remember correctly, the next challenge is a talent show. While the others plan their performances, I'll be trying to open this... In fact, my dear friend Toxicroak would help me out with a little bit of persuasion... Or hypnosis... Both could work..." He chuckled before quickly floating back down the 'tunnel' he had found.

... "I understand, ma'am, but still! It could go horribly wrong!" ...

"Checkmate," Forretress said happily. "Well played. That queen demolished most of my team..." Sableye frowned. "Never let the opposing queen piece reach your side. Especially if your queen is elsewhere." Forretress seemed happy with himself. "Oh look, Gliscor is coming," Magneton said, peeking through the door. "Hey, what are you doing in this cabin? You're supposed to be in the genderless cabin! Get out of here!" Bastiodon yelled gruffly. "I'm... Oh yeah, I am. I just followed Sableye here. Whatever." He then pulled the door open (it was made of metal) and left. "HEY GUYS!" Heliolisk yelled excitedly, knocking on each cabin. He kept his wide smile as everyone made their way out of their cabins. "Gliscor's supposed to be the ecstatic one. Get back to being sarcastic." Amoonguss grumbled, causing the others around him to laugh. Heliolisk's smile faltered, but he wasn't fazed by the comment. "Good one... Anyway, the next challenge is a talent show! I can't wait to watch you all fail!" He shouted, cackling like a madman, before running back off. "YOU CAN WORK WITH TEAMMATES! YOU ALL HAVE 53 MINUTES TO PREPARE, BUT REMEMBER..." His voice trailed off, leaving them slightly curious.

"Why 53? Ah, whatever. I already know my talent, but I need some help... Ariados!" Krokorok smiled, staring at Ariados. "Nah, sorry. I got a great idea, dude. I got dis!" Ariados replied coolly, scuttling off. "Talent?" Sigilyph wondered. "Talent... Talent?" He stared at Aurorus. "Talent?" He asked hopefully. Aurorus, who was staring at Arcanine dreamily, turned around, before jumping backwards. "Don't stare at me like that!" She frowned. "Talent?" Sigilyph asked again. "Don't you know what talent is? A talent is a skill. In a talent show, you show off that skill..." She spoke slowly so she wouldn't "confuse" Sigilyph. "Skill?" He asked. "Ugh, I haven't got time for this!" Aurorus mumbled, walking off. Sigilyph followed after her.

"Hey Toxicroak, I know we haven't talked much." Baltoy gave Toxicroak the stare of a small puppy caught in the rain. "We haven't talked at all. What of it?" Toxicroak grumbled. "Uh, it's just that... I was thinking..." Baltoy quickly jabbed Toxicroak, who suddenly stood still.

... "What? No, no. We'll be just fine..." ...

"All of us? Does it HAVE to be all of us?" Ferrothorn frowned. "Yes, yes it does," Klefki said abruptly. "I... What talent would a Ferrothorn have?" Ferrothorn asked in a nervous tone. "Moss... Something. I don't know, I have to work on mine... In fact, I have an idea for what I could do..." Klefki smiled. "Really? I could be apart of your act..." Ferrothorn was desperate for something to do. "Sadly, I need someone with better mobility. Thanks for the offer, though." Klefki frowned. Ferrothorn stared at Baltoy sadly. "It wasn't really an offer-" But with that, Klefki went off.

"Herdier, you're doing dog tricks, I assume," Beheeyem asked. "What makes you think that?" Herdier frowned. Beheeyem stared at Herdier. "Oh, right. Well, no. I'm not. I'm helping Porygon. They're such a good friend!" She barked. "Wouldn't it be more beneficial for the team if you did something you're good at? We need points, not friendships." Beheeyem snarled. "But if we don't have bonds as a team, we won't work together very well." Said a voice. "Who was that? SHOW YOURSELF!" Beheeyem commanded. No response. "Who... Who was that?" Herdier wondered to herself. "I don't know, but it seemed like they were helping us. Anyway, I want you to work separately. You and Porygon may be friends, but I'd rather have you doing things you can do." Beheeyem glared at Herdier. "Why though? Me and Porygon are friends, and I would love it if you let us did what we want. Not everyone is here for competition." Herdier snarled. "Well, if you're not here for competition, you won't be having fun here for long," Beheeyem replied bluntly and walked off. Herdier stamped the ground with one of her front paws.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aurorus yelled, throwing a chair at Sigilyph, who flew out of the way.

"5 MINUTES REMAINING," said a booming voice.

"...5 minutes? YOU MEAN I SPENT ALL OF MY PREPARATION RUNNING FROM THIS FREAK!?" Aurorus started walking towards Sigilyph, who stared back. "Skill?" Sigilyph asked, thinking he'd finally get an answer. "YOU LITTLE-" "TIME'S UP! EVERYONE HEAD TOWARDS THE STAGE!"

After the contestants had reached the stage, they stood around behind the stage. Gliscor and Heliolisk sat down at the poorly made Judges table. "So, here we are! We have sorted out the order randomly, meaning you guys have no clue when it's your turn. You guys better be prepared. Please take notice that we have a camera back there, so we'll know if anyone has been sabotaged. Anyway, first up we have... TOXICROAK!"

...

...Long Pause...

...

"I SAID... TOXICROAK!"

...

"Toxicroak? You there?" Gliscor called out. "He's not here!" Darmanitan called out, a tone of panic in his voice. "No! People actually liked Toxicroak! We can't lose him! My views!" Gliscor frowned. "How did you know he was a favourite?" Heliolisk asked curiously. "I didn't, I just wanted to sound dramatic. I assume it worked, too."

Suddenly, Toxicroak stumbled onto the stage. He walked in a way that made him seem incredibly intoxicated ((Pun not intended)). "Hey guys, I'm READY FOR THIS!" Toxicroak spoke in a croaky ((Also not intended)) monotone voice. "Uhh... You okay Toxicroak?" Heliolisk asked, genuinely worried. "Better than ever. Are you questioning me? I'll knock you flat out." Toxicroak punched the air. Heliolisk giggled. "Hey, you dunce, I'm over here." Heliolisk sniggered, and Gliscor was chuckling next to him. Baltoy chuckled in the corner of the stage out of sight, his arms facing Toxicroak. "Great! When my team inevitably fail this challenge, they'll send Toxicroak home! I just have to make him fail!" "So Toxicroak, go ahead and do whatever you're doing." Toxicroak ran around and danced to the song that Baltoy chose. Heliolisk was creasing up with laughter while Gliscor was biting his claw to stop himself. To finish it off, Toxicroak bowed and fell over in the process. "Ten! Definitely!" Gliscor said while chuckling. "A Ten from me as well. That was great!" Baltoy swore to himself and left.

Up next were Probopass and Magneton, who were juggling different metals and also using each other's magnetic pull to zoom around at high speeds. They got their team 37 extra points.

Minun tried to dance but fell over half way through. Heliolisk gave a 7 as the fall made him laugh, but Gliscor wasn't so amused and gave a 3.

Herdier ended up doing tricks by herself, but she tripped on a hoop, ran into most of the hurdles and ran rather slowly. She was only given 6 points but was laughing loudly as she ran off. Beheeyem grunted.

As soon as Stunfisk went onto the stage, Heliolisk gave him a 10 for comedy. Gliscor sighed, gave him a 5 and told him to get out of his sight for the rest of the day.

Beheeyem played some simple mind games on Heliolisk and Gliscor and was given 19 points by the end of it.

Cryogonal played around with ice and got a 10 from Heliolisk, but Gliscor was cowering under his chair, terrified of the ice.

Sableye admitted he couldn't think of anything, and ended up doing an improvised comedy act. He got a mediocre score of 7, but he wasn't too concerned.

Swadloon made a Gliscor out of leaves. Gliscor gave him a 10, but Heliolisk gave it a 6, saying it needed more Heliolisk.

Ferrothorn ended up working with Yamask, and they ended up as a pretty good comedy duo. They both got 19 points each.

Whirlipede unexpectedly read out some poetry that he had written himself, much to the approval of the judges. He ended up with a full 20.

Exeggutor danced and wasn't that bad until one of his heads fell onto the stage and broke a floorboard. For this reason, he got disqualified with 0 points.

Tympole was supposed to be next, but his name was accidentally skipped.

Amoonguss put both of the judges to sleep and wrote 20 on the score chart. Exeggcute agreed to make them believe that he had already gone.

Parasect just stood on the stage for about 5 minutes. Heliolisk gave Parasect a 10, purely because he managed to make Gliscor fall asleep.

Altaria flew around and pulled off cloud tricks. She got 21, as Heliolisk seemed rather tired and loopy and said 11. Altaria decided not to complain.

Mime Jr ran around in circles pretending to be a plane. She got 1 sympathy point from Gliscor and seemed satisfied.

Porygon tried to do magic tricks without Herdier, but it turned out to be quite boring. Porygon only got 5 points.

Krokorok ended up without a talent and followed in Sableye's footsteps with improv. He managed to get quite a few chuckles out of Heliolisk and got 11 points.

Forretress flew around using Rapid Spin, but only ended up making himself dizzy. He did well for a while though and got 14.

Darmanitan and Bastiodon had a full on battle and got a full 40 points. Bastiodon won, and the two walked off proudly.

Haunter tried to put the judges to sleep but failed. Heliolisk realised his plan and disqualified him.

Hawlucha flew around, posing and using Flying Press. She got a good score of 19.

Druddigon obliterated some boulders in clever ways and got 20.

Sigilyph was skipped because he didn't have a performance.

Klefki was an excellent Magician and managed to get the full 20 points.

Baltoy admitted he didn't have a talent, but he didn't care. He lazily walked off with 0 points.

Aurorus did the same as Baltoy, but she told them it was because of Sigilyph before she left.

Arcanine danced spectacularly, but it wasn't to Gliscor's taste. He ended up with a 13.

Unown got a 20 as soon as he walked onto the stage. Heliolisk was cheering Unown on as he floated away.

Ariados used webs to jump around and make a large trampolining area. He got a full 20.

Alomomola was up last and finished off the talent show by jumping through hoops in a pool of water, and successfully pulled off jumping through a ring of fire. She got a full 20.

... "What do you mean, lost?" ...

The contestants were all standing on stage, in their teams. "So guys, you all performed... To your... You all did... You guys did it. You guys made it, and fewer people failed than I expected." Heliolisk mumbled. "Well, we're here to announce that the winning team IS..." Gliscor paused for effect. "My team won with 244. The mediocre team over there got a measly 208. Therefore, my team won and the others are up for elimination." Beheeyem smiled smugly as he and his team went back to their cabins. "...Yeah, that. Sableye, you and your team are up for elimination." Exeggutor stomped his foot on the ground angrily. He then swore as his foot fell through the hole he created.

~~~ **ELIMINATION CEREMORY** ~~~

"Hello guys, sorry it took so long. We had to make sure Beheeyem couldn't get in here. I didn't want the results spoiled." Gliscor said, smiling for some reason.

Most of the team seemed worried about the risk of elimination. Parasect seemed indifferent, while Sigilyph was staring out the window. Probopass might have been concerned? It was hard to tell.

"So, when I call your name you are safe. Toxicroak, Magneton & Probopass."

Toxicroak forgot what he did for the talent show, but he decided he must have done well if he was called safe first. Probopass just blinked while Magneton wasn't really paying attention.

"Alomomola, Parasect, Forretress and Whirlipede."

"Nice!" Forretress chuckled as he heard his name. Whirlipede seemed happy.

"Exeggutor, Bastiodon & Darmanitan."

Darmanitan pointed at Bastiodon, who smiled back. Exeggutor frowned.

"Amoonguss, Sableye and Sigilyph."

"WHAT?" Aurorus roared, stomping her feet. "I SAID, AMOONGUSS, SABLEYE AND SIGILYPH!" Gliscor shouted back, smirking.

"Skill..." Sigilyph said to himself.

"Anyway, The next ones safe are... Minun and Cryogonal."

"Phew!" Minun gasped. Cryogonal looked incredibly relieved.

"So, here we are. The talentless, the talentless and the cheater who happened to be talentless."

Baltoy panicked. Cheater? Did he know? Oh no, he was going to get kicked off! He had to do something! "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Baltoy screamed, running out of the room.

"...Uh, wow." Gliscor faceclawed. "Well, he was the next one safe anyway. We still have Haunter, the cheater that tried to put us to sleep and Aurorus. You're just Aurorus."

"Well, I tried. that's all that matters, right?" Haunter frowned. Aurorus sighed.

"As much as I'd like to insult you, I guess trying to cheat kept you in. We're saying goodbye to Aurorus." Gliscor said softly.

...

... "Yes, I will..." ...

...

"Uhh..." Aurorus groaned, before getting up. Around her was darkness. And water, lots and lots of water. "Wha-" Aurorus turned around to see a portrait of the contestants (Minus Tympole). As soon as she saw it, she kicked it into the water, where it slowly sunk into the ocean.

* * *

Yep! That's how I'm ending it. Also, I may or may not have plans for Sigilyph.

So Aurorus is sent home. My only plan for Aurorus was a bond with Arcanine, but I didn't want one of those silly Relationships. Arcanine almost turned into Alejandro for me, and that's definitely not what I wanted. Instead, I have some other things ahead for Arcanine.

Yeah, hope you enjoyed! Like I say, review if you wish, don't review if that's what you'd prefer. Of course, if you have any questions, send it in a review and I'll answer it in the next episode. See Ya!

...Yea...

Next Time, On Total Pokemon Island... Thing... Another One... Yeah... Nailed it:

With the first island in sight, the contestants are excited for what's going to happen. What people didn't realise is that a contestant went missing shortly after the elimination of Aurorus. The contestants are given the task to make it to the island by jumping across shipwrecks and rocks while Heliolisk goes back the way they came to search for the missing contestant.


	5. Chapter 5: Stones

Hi, guys! Chapter 5 here finally, I've been quite busy lately, genuine excuse- reason, I mean reason. I heard that writing can help you improve your language skills, so I can only get better from here.

So yes, enjoy the episode!

* * *

 **Midday**

Porygon smiled joyfully. "Got any sevens, Ferrothorn?" Ferrothorn sighed. "You keep asking me for a seven, but I'll never have one. Have you got any sixes?" Porygon frowned, then picked up a card. "Yeah, sadly." He gave Ferrothorn a seven. "What is with you and sevens?" Ferrothorn frowned. Klefki was looking at his team, thinking about each member. Stunfisk and Tympole were talking quietly. The girls were all talking rather loudly in their cabin, mostly about the contest. "I think I'll get quite far, not to brag or anything," Yamask stated. "I think you'll do great! We ALL will!" Druddigon shouted, slamming her hand on the bed she was on. "Stop having these pointless conversations!" Swadloon asked, feeling rather agitated.

 **"These guys are so annoying! How can they be so happy, _all_ the time!" ****Swadloon groaned in the confessional room, banging her head on the wall.**

0Oo

Darmanitan and Bastiodon were playing chess in their cabins. "I hate this game!" Darmanitan stated angrily, flipping the chessboard. "You were winning! What do you mean?" Bastiodon frowned, staring at the table. "Oh... I like this game! Who's winning?" Exeggutor was watching them from the other corner of the room, thinking about what Darmanitan did a second ago. " _Quite strong. Could be of use in the future._ " Toxicroak was conversing with Whirlipede while Parasect was sitting in the corner, where he found a small mushroom had grown. Meanwhile, in the girl's cabin, Minun and Haunter were discussing what the next challenge could be, Probopass was reading and Alomomola was sorting out her eyelashes. "They look awful, don't they!" She asked, panicking slightly. "You're _fine,_ Mola." Haunter sighed. "Are you sure? What if others don't like them? It might only be you!" Alomomola started freaking out.

In the Neutral cabins, the contestants were just laying around. Magneton had dozed off after a while, and Cryogonal was looking at the ceiling. "Hey, I swear Baltoy's never in here. They must go somewhere else. Magneton?". Magneton jolted awake from hearing its name. "I'M LISTENING." Cryogonal frowned (Well, they looked sadder than usual.)

o0O

"ROLLCALL!" Hawlucha's loud voice boomed throughout all 6 cabins. "Everyone from my team, front and centre!" Hawlucha demanded, standing on a chair to look taller than the rest. "Ugh, this needs to stop happening." Beheeyem sighed. "Just let Hawlucha have her fun," Altaria said, frowning slightly at Beheeyem's lack of a joyful nature. "This isn't fun, this is SERIOUS! What if we're missing someone?" Hawlucha stared at Altaria in a way that seemed almost intimidating. "Ferrothorn?" "Here." "Mime Jr.?" "YUPS!" "Beheeyem?" "I was just talking, why did you need to ask that?" "Tympole, Krokorok and Swadloon," Hawlucha said, feeling slightly put out. "I'm here." "Course I'm here, dude!" "Yeah, whatever." "Tympole? You there?" "I said I'm here!" "Oh, sorry. Druddigon, Unown and Ariados?" "I'm here..." "Uh, me too." "And Unown?" This was met with silence. "Troops, where's Unown?" Hawlucha asked, slightly worried. "Oh of course! I knew there was someone else in the genderless cabin!" Porygon sighed and looked around. "When did you last see them?" Hawlucha asked Porygon, determined to find them. "I never see them in the cabin. I never see them at all, in fact..." "Now that I think about it, how did Unown get a full score in the talent show? It did nothing!" Klefki pondered. "As mysterious as they are, they're a contestant, and they aren't here. I'll go and tell Gliscor." Altaria told everyone before heading off.

o0O

"What do you mean, Unown's not here? It can't have just vanished!" Gliscor asked Altaria, rubbing his chin with his claw. "Well, either way, this doesn't interrupt the challenge, how about we get on with it?" Heliolisk suggested. "We're missing a contestant and you only care about the show? He could be dead!" Altaria said, wing-slapped Heliolisk. "HEY, THE VIEWERS WANT A SHOW," Heliolisk said, holding back his anger. "If you're that worried, then how about this. While the challenge is going on, I'll use this cruise and SEARCH THE WHOLE OCEAN FOR THEM." Heliolisk shouted, still rather angry about the slap. "Great idea! How about you go do that!" Altaria chirped. "You need to understand sarcasm," Heliolisk grunted. "No, Altaria is right, you should have a look while we go on with the challenge," Gliscor smirked. "Come on Altaria, we need to get on with the challenge." Altaria followed Gliscor out of the bridge. Heliolisk grumbled violent words and something about a "Gliscor's funeral".

"Welcome to today's challenge! We understand that we're missing a contestant, so here's what's happening with them. Heliolisk is going to take the cruise ship back the way we came in search for the missing contestant, Unown. If they're not found by the end of the challenge then they'll be automatically eliminated." A couple of the contestants nodded in agreement. "Good! And now for the challenge! You guys see that the coast of the island is about a mile away. Conveniently, there are rocks and debris creating a path to the actual island. I'll drop you guys off by that large, totally-not-placed-there-on-purpose platform. Oh yeah, and no flying. Swimming is allowed, but beware the Sharpedos." Gliscor added. "I'd never cheat," Hawlucha stated, smiling slightly. "ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS OF YOUR TEAM MUST MAKE IT."

o0O

The contestants were left on the large starting platform. Gliscor flew off to the coast and Heliolisk started leaving the others to find Unown.

"Yay, a water-based challenge." Darmanitan sighed. "To be fair, you signed up for a contest that took place on a cruise ship," Beheeyem stated. "You're not on my team, don't talk to me," Darmanitan said rather bluntly. "There's no way I can do this! These jumps are far too big!" Minun squeaked, rather frightened. "It's okay, I'll help," Hawlucha said, smiling. "Excuse me, you're on my team, not Minun's. Do you want us to lose this challenge?" Beheeyem asked rather angrily. "No, but I don't want anyone to get hurt," Hawlucha responded coolly. "Then why'd you sign up for a show like this?" Krokorok asked, smirking.

Alomomola was in the lead, swimming quickly. Arcanine was just behind her, taking large, elegant leaps from rock to rock, while Whirlipede skimmed the water using his speed. Haunter had possessed Sigilyph, but as he wasn't allowed to fly, she made him float from platform to platform. Tympole and Stunfisk were working together in the water, with Stunfisk zapping a few Sharpedos who tried to bite them.

Other Pokemon weren't doing so well. Sableye couldn't really do much to progress, but when he tried to swim, his gems weighed him down. Exeggutor was using psychic to get to each rock, but it was rather tiring for him.

Yamask dropped his mask in the water and had to swim underwater to find it.

"Thanks for the help, Probopass. Appreciate it." Forretress said, sitting on Probopass who was floating from rock to rock. Klefki was close behind those two and decided to stop them in their tracks. Using Fairy Lock, he stopped the two from moving completely, as well as himself. He didn't realise that Yamask as close by, however, and froze her too, accidentally.

Alomomola was about half way through when she realised that her makeup had washed off in the water. "I swear it said waterproof on the label!" She huffed, and unintentionally slowed down after the realisation. This caused Arcanine to get ahead. She wasn't losing that easily, though. Trying to aim it right, she blasted Arcanine with a water pulse. He yelled in pain and collapsed on the rock he was on at the time. Whirlipede, now catching up to the two that were ahead, started to feel a little cocky. He did a few tricks and flips in the water, but on one of them, he landed on a rock and slid into the water, sinking slowly. Alomomola, being on the same team as him, decided to go and help. On the way down, however, she encountered a rather hungry looking Sharpedo.

"So Darmanitan, I thought you looked like quite a fierce competitor. How about you and me work together in this thing?" Exeggutor asked Darmanitan, who was very carefully making his way from rock to rock. "I'm in this for friends, and possibly even money, not fights!" Darmanitan responded coolly, now speeding up a bit to get away from him. "Alright, fine. If you change your mind, just tell me." Amoonguss responded. Darmanitan bumped into Klefki, freeing him from the lock. "Did you fairy lock my friends? How DARE you!" Darmanitan fire punched Klefki into the water, then went to help his teammates.

 **"Listen, from what I've heard, alliances work, and even if you don't win, you get far. Far enough to succeed. Mantyke and Aurorus? Spare contestants. Me? Memorable. The more people recognise me, the more I'll get respect. I was trying to give Darmanitan some spotlight, but I guess he's not into that whole deal. His problem, not mine." Exeggutor stated, staring at the wall.  
**

 **"Alliances? He can't be trusted. The people who start alliances always end up bad! ALWAYS! Hope he doesn't see me as a threat or anything. This is how these things start. Alliances. He's not good news." Darmanitan frowned.**

 **"Amoonguss wants an alliance, huh?" Klefki smiled a sinister smile. "Hmm... Also, ouch." He rubbed his head.**

Ariados and Krokorok were casually talking about music as they jumped from platform to platform.

o0O

Gliscor was drinking some coffee and watching the challenge go down on a large monitor. "Ugh, it's so boring. How can I speed it up- Oh, hey Parasect and Cryogonal... How did you two get here so fast? Didn't expect to see you here first." "Parasect used me as a boat. Got a wooden plank and used it as an oar. Got us here quite quickly. I do like your thinking, Parasect." Cryogonal smiled at Parasect, who faintly smiled back. Minun and Hawlucha appeared next, with Alomomola right behind them.

 **"I just thought of something, how on earth did Cryogonal get back? I swear they smashed!" Parasect stared in bewilderment.**

o0O

Druddigon was fist-fighting a rather nasty school of Carvanha underwater. Porygon and Herdier (Who were working together as always) jumped in to try and help out as much as possible. Meanwhile, Mime Jr. was riding a Sharpedo to the coast. How she did it, nobody could quite figure out.

 **"I don't quite remember how I ended up in that situation, but I'm glad some of the others tried to help me." Druddigon smiled, before swearing and leaving the confessional room.**

Swadloon, Baltoy and Ferrothorn were still back at the start. Nobody had realised that Swadloon couldn't do the jumps or swim. Baltoy just thought this challenge was stupid, and Ferrothorn landed rather awkwardly at a position where he got his spikes stuck in the platform.

o0O

Tympole, Stunfisk, Mime Jr., Ariados, Krokorok, Probopass, Forretress, Toxicroak, Sigilyph (and by extension, Haunter), Altaria, Druddigon, Porygon and Herdier had all finished as well as the first 5. "What happened to Beheeyem? I expected him to finish by now." Herdier asked, rolling her eyes. "Oh, me? I've been here for the longest time. I can't believe how long it took you," Beheeyem responded smugly, laying down on a deckchair he had found. As that was said, Whirlipede washed up on shore. Klefki could be seen floating towards the coast as well.

Heliolisk walked over to Gliscor. "Hey, how's the challenge going?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip. "Good, but it's so boring... Say, did you find Unown?" Gliscor asked. "Wait, you mean you actually wanted me to go out and look for him?" Heliolisk asked, slightly surprised. A very angry Arcanine made it to shore, before pouncing onto Alomomola in rage. "Where did you go then?" Gliscor asked. "I went round to the nearest harbour so the cruise wouldn't be destroyed." "Why does this island have a harbour? This is supposed to be a deserted island!" "Well, by harbour I mean stoneless shore."

o0O

"So how's your day, guys?" Ferrothorn asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Don't speak to me," Baltoy responded, while Swadloon just sighed.

Yamask finally managed to find his mask, but as he got out of the water, he realised that two of his teammates were still behind. He went back over to see what he could do to help.

 **"I thought my team was bad, but really? Two of them hadn't even started? How bad could my team get!" Yamask sighed.**

o0O

Darmanitan, Exeggutor and Amoonguss had made it, and Klefki had reached the shore eventually.

Sableye had passed out while swimming but ended up being carried to the end by Magneton. "Sorry I took so long, Sableye is surprisingly heavy..." Magneton groaned. "So, who are we missing?" Krokorok asked. "Baltoy and Bastiodon from Sableye's team, and Swadloon, Yamask and Ferrothorn from Hawlucha's team," Gliscor responded. "Oh of course, how could Ferrothorn possibly do it? One of us should have helped him." Beheeyem sighed.

"Wait, is that Bastiodon?" Ariados asked, pointing towards the water. Bastiodon could be seen walking out of the water, after presumably sinking. "Dude, how could you breathe under there?" Krokorok asked, curious. "I... Well... Fossil... Breathing..." Bastiodon passed out. "EVERYONE WATCH OUT!" Ferrothorn yelled, speeding through the water. Swadloon was standing on top of him and Yamask was right behind. Swadloon jumped off just before the impact, and most of the Pokemon managed to get out of the way. Yamask was left underneath the crushing weight of Ferrothorn as well as Ariados. Ferrothorn got back up and turned around to see the two crushed Pokemon. "Are you two okay?" Ferrothorn asked nervously. "I'm fine, I'm a ghost type," Yamask said, getting up. When he went to pick up his mask, though, it felt a lot lighter than before. Yamask looked at it in horror. It was chipped and flat, instead of curved. "You... You MONSTER!" Yamask said, charging at him. Haunter jumped up and blocked him. Ariados sat there unconscious. There was a large pool of blood around him. He did seem to be breathing, however. "Ariados... Bro... You okay?" Krokorok asked in sheer horror and fear. "So, uh... There won't be an elimination ceremony today. We already have the contestant that's going home." Gliscor said in a rather negative tone. "Oh yeah, Unown hasn't returned! That means they're out, right?" Forretress said, trying to remain cheerful. "Right?" He asked again. "Oh yeah... Well, I guess we're saying goodbye to two contestants this episode... Unown and Ariados..." He said. "He is alive, though, he has a pulse," Beheeyem stated. "Yes, but his injuries are too serious. We'll drop him off at the closest Pokemon Center..."

 **"Bro... Ariados was such a good friend... I... He's going home..." Krokorok was hiding his face with his claws.**

Ariados was sleeping in the infirmary (They legally had to have Pokemon trained in healing).Nobody on either team seemed very happy in their cabins. Mime Jr. seemed a little down. Beheeyem went to bed rather early, and even Baltoy seemed a little crestfallen. Nobody was okay with what had happened. Yamask was sedated- calming down in bed, and Ferrothorn was hiding from others. He didn't want to be seen by anybody, in case they would yell at him. The only thing people heard him say was "Sorry". Any attempt to lighten the mood would end in a long silence. Most of the Pokemon went to sleep rather early.

The Pokemon that stayed up particularly late was Sableye. He was staring out into the ocean. He saw a purple hand next to him and turned to see Haunter. "You okay? I see you here a lot." She asked. "Yeah. I'm just feeling useless, as always." He responded, taking a sip of (a supposedly alcoholic) drink he was holding. "Useless? You're not useless." Haunter responded. "Yes, I am. I'm supposed to be the leader, but I've done nothing. Hawlucha does constant attendance checks, and- "Yes, but she's from the Military. And hey, our team's got 2 more people than theirs does. That's a plus." Haunter smiled. "Why do you care about me?" Sableye asked, taking another large sip. "Because I care about everyone, and you're someone, I'm pretty sure." "Well, _I'm_ pretty sure you're just trying to talk to me because you're a ghost type too. Now leave me alone and let me brood." He responded bluntly. "No, because you're here every night, and I want to know why" Haunter responded hotly. "I said, LEAVE ME ALONE." He quickly downed his bottle and flung it at Haunter. "You-" She turned around and started to leave. "Sorry..." Sableye said upon realising what he did.

* * *

And that was the end of that Chapter!

Took me quite a lot of time to write this one, but here it is. First of all, Unown is gone because, to me at least, it's like they weren't even a contestant. Sorry if any of you liked Unown for some reason, but he really wasn't anything... at all!

And Ariados, well, I was planning to eliminate him this episode from the start when writing this chapter but wasn't quite sure how to do it. That way, I guess.

Oh, and Yamask's mask is broken. That won't end well, will it...

Reviews greatly appreciated. :P

Next Time:

None of the contestants really want to do anything at this point. Some are sad, some are angry, and some are just not okay. So what better way to get your anger out than a fight! That's right, with 32 contestants, a tournament-style battle is held, but not an ordinary one. In this tournament, it's the losers that go onto the next round! The loser of the final round, however, is automatically eliminated, so the contestants better watch their back.

What's going to happen to Yamask without a mask? What's happening with Haunter and Sableye? What's Klefki planning with the whole alliance idea? Find out next chapter on... Nah, too dramatic.


	6. Chapter 6: Battles

Hey! Excited to write this chapter, because I like the idea of the challenge. Also, I'm personally a bit upset about the planned elimination, as I quite like the contestant we're saying goodbye to. Ah, whatever.

 _Tiny Intro Edit: The challenge actually changed a little bit. Sorry if you were excited about the challenge._

Also, new chapters will always be uploaded at the first of the following month AT THE LATEST. If it's not out by then, don't worry, there should be a reason for it.

Oh, and I thought I'd add: for now, I have no idea who I plan on giving the win to. Later on, I may figure it out. I plan the challenge and the elimination for each episode when the time comes. It may even change while I'm writing the chapter if I feel like someone else would be better off going than the one intended.

On with the episode!

* * *

The contestants were all staying in a rented hotel. It had good ratings, so Gliscor and Helioptile decided to choose it.

Darmanitan and Bastiodon were playing chess again. Darmanitan was losing until Bastiodon felt sorry and purposely failed and lost. Darmanitan was beating his chest proudly until Sableye stumbled in, collapsing onto Exeggutor's bed. Exeggutor was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he wasn't the only one missing from the room. Whirlipede and Toxicroak were missing too. Parasect was the first to realise this and sighed. _"And there we have it, the alliance of this season."_ He thought to himself out loud, but too quietly for anyone to hear.

 **"Alliances make me sick. If we let them grow, they'll get to a point where they can eliminate whoever they want, and I won't stand for it." Parasect grunted, slamming a claw on the bathroom desk. "Also, why are all confessional places toiletries? All hosts of shows like this one are perverts, I swear." "Well, I dunno about the others, but I chose this for tradition." Gliscor's voice could be heard from the inside of the room. "You're listening to people in the bathroom, are you sure you're not a pervert?"**

o0O

Parasect didn't seem to be the only one who disliked alliances. Forretress had followed Whirlipede to the new planned alliance and watched from the shadows. "So guys, I feel like us 3 would make a great alliance," Toxicroak told the other two. "I dunno, man. I don't like the whole idea of constant meetings!" Whirlipede complained. "Why should I? I'd say I'm an alright competitor." Exeggutor frowned slightly. "no, it's not that! You'll do good Exeggutor, but I wouldn't say you're winning material". "I'm not?" Exeggutor asked, slightly worried. "As cool and powerful as you are, Exeggutor, I wouldn't say you've quite got the stuff." Toxicroak sighed, shaking his head. Forretress shook his head, too, but not for the same reasons. "And Whirlipede, you're really not a fan favourite. An alliance will make you stronger." Whirlipede thought about that for a moment. "So, you two in?" Toxicroak asked, hiding a sneer. "If it helps me win, then yes!" Exeggutor seemed convinced. Forretress sighed. "Oh, Forretress! Would you like to join us as well? If so, I may be able to pull a few strings and boost your (inevitable) bad ranking up a bit. I don't know, though, you're lacking in the personality department." Toxicroak grinned at the box Forretress was behind. Forretress swore and went over to him. "I don't need an alliance to win, Toxicroak." He replied coolly. "Fine, fine. Be our next target. Whatever." Toxicroak muttered. Exeggutor nodded. "Hold on a second, don't jump to conclusions. I won't try and get you out. Just let me be a bystander." Forretress seemed to be smiling. "I'll consider it. Don't spy on us, though, otherwise, you'll be out of the game." Toxicroak flashed a dark grin. "Hmph. Fine." Forretress lied.

"Man..." Krokorok muttered to himself, his head resting on his hand. " _STOP_ SAYING MAN!" Arcanine growled. "But I lost my man- friend!" Krokorok pouted. "Then cry or something! You're just annoying me now." Arcanine said. "Wasn't that a little blunt?" Klefki asked, frowning. "I don't care, he's just driving me _insane,_ " Arcanine grunted. Stunfisk just sighed. As rude as Arcanine may have been with it, he wasn't lying. It got him quite irritated, too. Tympole realised this and went over to him. "You okay?" He asked, worried for his friend. "Arcanine's not the only one who's annoyed by Krokorok," Stunfisk stated rather sourly. "Oh..." Tympole frowned. That wasn't a very nice thing of him to say. Still, they were friends.

 **"CAN ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE COME TO THE SWIMMING POOL IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES, OR YOU GET AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED. ONLY FERROTHORN, BASTIODON, AMOONGUSS, EXEGGUTOR, PROBOPASS AND... I guess Mime Jr.?" "I don't know, sure." "YEAH, AND MIME JR. HAVE AN EXCUSE."**

o0O

Within 5 minutes, all of the Pokemon were there except for Ferrothorn. Gliscor sighed. "Is he still upset about the Ariados-" Krokorok groaned sadly. "- thing?" Gliscor asked, slightly annoyed. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a couple days, it's worrying me." Herdier frowned. "Yes, we've already lost one of our teammates. We don't want to unfairly lose another." Beheeyem muttered. "I-I'm here..." Ferrothorn appeared out of nowhere. The metal around his eyes was rusted, and his spikes had a slight orangey tint to them. Everyone was staring at him in interest/horror. "What? I'm fine!" He said irritably.

"Anyway, welcome to today's challenge! Teams don't matter in this challenge, as it's a tournament style bracket. All of you guys will be separated into 8 teams of 4, current teams don't matter, and for this episode, don't exist. Anyway, in this tournament, it's a 4v4 battle, on this platform." He pointed to a large podium above the water in the swimming pool. "The losing team will progress." He finished. "Wait, why would the losers go through?" Altaria asked, puzzled. "Well, the team that loses every match they're in will be up for elimination, and one of the four will go home." Gliscor smiled an evil smile. "So, here's the first team..."

"Parasect, Forretress, Ferrothorn, Yamask."

Forretress nodded at Parasect, who nodded back. Yamask smiled while Ferrothorn didn't really change mood-wise.

"Mime Jr., Tympole, Probopass, Sigilyph."

"OH, SWEET! WE'RE GONNA WIN!" Mime Jr. said happily, while Tympole just frowned. Probopass seemed okay with it, while Sigilyph didn't really react.

"Alomomola, Herdier, Porygon, Cryogonal."

 _"Hm. Not bad."_ Cryogonal thought to herself. Herdier and Porygon hugged gleefully while Alomomola just rolled her eyes.

"Haunter, Toxicroak, Whirlipede, Magneton."

There was a general agreement in this group. Toxicroak winked at Whirlipede, who blinked back.

"Hawlucha, Minun, Klefki, Stunfisk."

Hawlucha looked a little crestfallen, but she quickly recovered and smiled at the rest of her team.

"Bastiodon, Arcanine, Baltoy, Exeggutor."

Arcanine smiled at Bastiodon and seemed content with Exeggutor, but Baltoy looked rather weak.

"Sableye, Amoonguss, Druddigon, Swadloon."

Amoonguss sighed. Druddigon looked happy with this.

"That leaves Darmanitan, Krokorok, Beheeyem and Altaria."

Beheeyem was grinning at his team. Three strong looking contestants. Nice!

"So, the first match is... Alomomola's Team Versus Haunter's Team!"

The two teams were brought up to the platform. Some of them looked rather confident, like Toxicroak. Herdier was terrified.

3... 2... 1... GO!

Toxicroak got the first hit, jabbing and poisoning Porygon, who fell to the ground. Porygon smiled, though. Getting back up, pixilated squares appeared around them. They changed from white to pink. Porygon was now a Psychic-type. "Haunter, Porygon turned Psychic. You attack her!" "Sorry, but my best move is Li-" Wham! Cryogonal rushes over and Night Slashes Haunter, causing her to fall to the ground. "Toxicroak needs to be taken out," Porygon said rather smugly. Porygon was next to attack, charging at Toxicroak with a powerful Zen Headbutt. Croagunk gets knocked out too, but Porygon was poisoned on impact.

Magneton was bored of watching its team fail. It sent Magnet Bombs to all of the opposing team. Cryogonal smashed when the first bomb touched it, so the rest of the bombs going in that direction went towards Herdier, who was damaged quite severely. Quite weak, Herdier wasn't giving up. She quickly pounced towards Magneton to use Fire Fang. Magneton moved out of the way, though, and Herdier ended up flying into the water. Porygon quickly turned into a Steel type. Whirlipede flung himself into Alomomola, who was knocked out by the blow. Porygon was able to Zen Headbutt Whirlipede, who was now out, but the poison had weakened him too much. He fell to the ground, which gave the win to Haunter's Team. They were safe.

"Next up we have Bastiodon's Team Versus Hawlucha's Team! Meanwhile, we're going to heal all of the Pokemon from that last battle. Magneton, you need healing?" "Nope." "Good to know."

 **"That was _so_ easy. Porygon worried me a little bit but apart from that? easy. Wow, this show is boring. I have to put up with so many more simple minded challenges. Ah, whatever makes the contestants happy." Magneton sighed, but they had a friendly tone in their voice.**

 **"I thought my secret power would give us the win, but I guess not. As long as my team doesn't get up for elimination, we should be safe." Porygon smiled.**

 **"I, uh... What happened? All I remember was a bright white light, and then I appeared in my hotel room. I'm confused..." Cryogonal frowned (its expression more downcast than usual) before leaving the confessional.**

 **"Wow, that match was an epic fail. Magneton seemed strong, though. No doubt they'll get to the merge, but even then, they didn't seem to care." Toxicroak was rubbing his forehead. "It's just... I need some... 'better' teammates. Like-" He poked himself with one of his sharp fingers and swore loudly.**

The eight Pokemon stood on either side of the platforms, ready to fight. Well, Baltoy didn't seem to care, but still.

Gliscor's whistle blew, and they all waited for someone to make a move. Almost instantly, Hawlucha flew into the air and crashed down onto Exeggutor, who was caught off guard, being quite a slow Pokemon. He got back up quite unaffected, while Hawlucha stood up and started jabbing him furiously. Exeggutor quickly headbutted Hawlucha who got knocked back. Arcanine sighed loudly and charged into Hawlucha, who set alight. Hawlucha quickly dropped onto the floor, but both Arcanine and Exeggutor were fed up at this point. Both charging her, (Arcanine a lot faster than Exeggutor) she fell to the floor unconscious. That was way too much effort.

Minun quickly hopped over to Klefki and started powering up Klefki's attack. Sadly, Klefki wasn't good at attacking, all of his moves were to do with the battlefield. Sighing, he told Minun this, who huffed and walked over to . She then went and used Helping Hand on Bastiodon, who smiled and charged towards her, knocking her out. "Why'd you power up our ENEMY?" Klefki asked angrily. Arcanine laughed loudly and charged at Klefki, who dodged. He then locked Arcanine in place. Arcanine wasn't giving up just yet, though. He turned his head and shot a Fire Blast at Klefki who wasn't properly paying attention. He quickly got knocked out. "We won! We're safe!" Bastiodon cheered with glee. "Actually, you're missing something," Magneton said, pointing at Stunfisk. "Oh sh-" Bastiodon was about to speak, but Stunfisk quickly caused the platform they were on to shake and crumble with Earthquake. It was quickly collapsing. Baltoy just floated there safely, while Bastiodon and Exeggutor were too slow to jump to safer points and fell into the water. Arcanine gracefully jumped around to stay up but lost his footing and fell as well. Stunfisk landed on a large rock that was poking out of the water, meaning he was still in. Baltoy went over to him, but Stunfisk shot a powerful Water Gun at Baltoy, who lost his focus and sunk into the water.

 **"I-I DID IT!" Stunfisk said cheerfully. "I actually did something! It's a miracle!" He smiled to himself.**

 **"I'm not looking forward to my game, not gonna lie." Parasect frowned. "But- Wait, the hotel confessional is the bathroom as well. WHY, GLISCOR?" "Why not? You seem to enjoy it." He responded. " _You seem to enjoy_ _listening to the sounds of people in the bathroom, you creep,_ " ****Parasect muttered to himself.**

 **"I know it was my fault to join a show that takes place on a cruise ship, but still! WATER!" Bastiodon was shaking in the confessional.**

 **"I always believed in my team! They were great!" Hawlucha smiled proudly.**

 **"Hey wait, why is the hotel bathroom a single stall anyway?" Parasect wondered.**

"Next up we have Parasect's Team VERSUS Mime Jr.'s Team!" Gliscor announced cheerfully. Ferrothorn groaned.

 **"Ferrothorn's nice, but he's going to go home if we lose. I really wish an alliance member ended up on my team, that way I could convince the others to vote them out!" Forretress tried to smile, but he looked rather serious.**

 **"I really wish an alliance member was on my team, that way I could convince the others to vote them out!" Parasect frowned. "STOP GETTING SO MUCH SCREEN TIME!" Gliscor yelled. "I DO WHAT I WANT," Parasect replied, smiling stupidly.**

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!"

Mime Jr. was the first one to make a move, quickly running over to Parasect and slapping him. Unfazed, Parasect slashed at Mime Jr., before putting her to sleep with spores and pushing her off the rock she was on (the battlefield was now a large group of rocks, due to Stunfisk's actions) and knocking her out of the game. Probopass wasn't having this, though, and quickly used Flash Cannon on him, knocking him out as well. "Damn, that move is powerful." Forretress frowned. He then looked at the rest of his team. Yamask was laying down on one of the rocks, saying nothing (he had been like that ever since his mask had been broken)and Ferrothorn was in a similar state. Sighing, he quickly tried to Heavy Slam onto Sigilyph, but he quickly moved out of the way, and Forretress went flying into the water. Tympole went over to knock Yamask off, but Yamask angrily retaliated and slapped Tympole powerfully, knocking them into the water. Ferrothorn slammed into Probopass, but Probopass quickly did the same back, but with more force, knocking Ferrothorn out instead. Sigilyph then (very easily) blew Yamask out of the battlefield with a strong Gust of wind.

 **"Wow, my team's not winning this. Ah well, it's not like I'm going home." Parasect shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no, did I just jinx myself? OH SHI-" "PG FRIENDLY, PARASECT. ALSO, NO MORE CONFESSIONALS UNTIL THE CHALLENGE IS OVER FOR YOU." Gliscor frowned.**

"Finally we have Sableye's team versus Darmanitan's. 3... 2... 1... GO!"

They all stared at each other for a second. Then, Amoonguss smiled a wicked smile. He spread spores all around the opponent's feet. Altaria was in the air but had to cover her nose with her wings. Beheeyem could float and was safe too, but Krokorok and Darmanitan were struggling to stay awake. Krokorok eventually fell to the ground, fast asleep. Altaria quickly used Defog to blow away the many spores. One spore, in particular, went right up Druddigon's nose and caused her to fall asleep. She then fell backwards off of her rock. Darmanitan then ran over to Amoonguss and Fire Punched him off of the rock he was on. The contact of the Punch caused Darmanitan to get paralysed, however. Sableye quickly snuck up on Beheeyem and used Shadow Sneak to knock him unconscious. Darmanitan went over to Swadloon and went to Fire Punch again, but the paralysis stopped him mid-punch. Sableye then used this as a chance to get him out. He quickly punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Altaris was the next to attack, flying right into Swadloon and knocking her out. Sableye muttered "useless bug" and then stared at Altaria. Altaria turned around to fly into Sableye, but he wasn't losing that easily. Right as she got close to him. He jumped, landing on top of her back. He then punched her out of the air, where she landed on Krokorok and both were unconscious.

Most of the contestants were cheering Sableye on.

 **"That was incredible! Hooray for being on his team, he's strong!" Exeggutor smiled. "Although, he's not as good as Toxicroak. He should be team captain. Then, we'd work together better."**

 **Haunter was staring at the camera in the confessional. "I haven't said anything in a while, so I thought I'd just mention that here. Hiya, viewers, hope you support me and want me to win. All of you are great and deserve everything good in life. Just thought I'd say."**

 **"Wait, am I being revived somehow?" Cryogonal wondered to itself.**

 **"Parasect asked me if I could go up here and say what he wanted to say." Amoonguss frowned. "I mean, he's a friend, so why not. First of all-" "I'm not letting you do that, Parasect. Nice try," Gliscor said.**

 **"We're sorry if you dislike Parasect, it's not our fault if he's an attention seeker." Heliolisk smiled. Swearing could be heard from right outside the confessional door.**

 **"Like, that Whirl dude ruined my face. I can't believe him. He better not win this season, I swear." Alomomola said angrily, a red mark on her left cheek.**

"Round 2! Parasect's Team versus Alomo... her team! 3... 2... 1... GO!"

Parasect was about to put the opposing team to sleep but got frozen by an Ice Beam from Cryogonal. Forretress wasn't sure how he could lose this match. None of the opposing Pokemon were Fire type. Hundreds of white squares were surrounding Porygon. They then all became red. Forretress swore to himself. Ferrothorn quickly smashed Cryogonal with one of his limbs. Porygon then went over and used Zen Headbutt on him. Ferrothorn wasn't knocked out, but he did look rather sad. Porygon was laughing madly, hopping about. "What do you find so funny?" Forretress asked, rather surprised at how Porygon was acting. "MY HIDDEN POWER IS FIRE. HAHAHAHAHA!" Porygon screeched, using it against both the Ferrothorn and the Forretress, who were knocked out. Alomomola quickly bumped into Yamask and knocked her off of the platform.

 **"I, uhh... Well... All Porygon are made by computers. The scientist that made me, however, designed me so that my personality changed to match my type as well. If that makes sense..."** **Porygon frowned.**

 **"I wouldn't have Porygon any other way, though!" Herdier smiled.**

"The next matchup is Bastiodon's Team Versus Darmanitan's team."

Beheeyem smirked. "Guys, listen to me. Darmanitan, you're fast. Get behind Bastiodon and Fire Punch him as powerfully as you can. Krokorok? Use some kind of ground type move on Arcanine. Altaria? Fly into Exeggutor. I'll sort out Baltoy."

The three Pokemon did as they were asked. Bastiodon was successfully knocked out, but Arcanine used Fire Fang against Krokorok and he ended up jumping into the water from the pain. Altaria managed to hit Exeggutor, but Exeggutor endured the hit and swung at her with a Wood Hammer, knocking her out. Sadly, the recoil knocked him out as well. Beheeyem used Dark Pulse and knocked out Baltoy, which left Arcanine against Beheeyem and Darmanitan. He charged at Beheeyem, but he quickly floated out of the way, and Arcanine crashed into a rock, unconscious.

Toxicroak was looking around sneakily and saw that Parasect was glaring at him. He quickly smiled at him, before looking away. He had an idea.

Parasect frowned. " _I did jinx myself. Toxicroak's going to get me out now, I can't trust him. He was part of the three that went missing, too. He has to go._ " He was watching Toxicroak like a hawk. He then thought about Hawlucha and giggled quietly to himself.

Toxicroak walked over to an injured Forretress. "We're going to have a little chat, you and me," Toxicroak stated gruffly. " _Now._ " He added. Forretress nodded, although he didn't like where this was going. "As part of _my team,_ you're eliminating Parasect when you lose." He said, grinning. "What do you mean, when we lose?" Forretress frowned. "I mean, you're team consists of two emotionally unstable freaks, yourself and _him_. Your team is so losing this." He said, cruelly. "Alright, I'll do it." Forretress frowned. He liked Parasect, so this wasn't going to be fun.

Parasect was staring at the two in horror. Forretress was part of their alliance? He was going to be sent home fifth because of an alliance? No way was he letting that happen.

"THE DECIDING ROUND IS HERE! WHO WILL GO HOME?" Gliscor spoke through a megaphone. Arcanine quickly flew over and blasted it with a Fire Blast, smiling the whole time. Gliscor frowned at Arcanine, and then at Heliolisk, who shook his head.

"Parasect's Team Versus Bastiodon's Team! Starting in..." Gliscor paused for effect.

The two teams were standing on their sides of the rocky remains of what once was a platform. Yamask was staring at the water sadly, while Parasect was just staring at Forretress in disgust. Forretress frowned. Did he know?

"3..."

Exeggutor was staring at the other team. How could they lose? This was going to be easy! Bastiodon seemed pretty confident, too. Arcanine was smiling in a complacent fashion. Baltoy just looked bored.

"2..."

Both teams were ready. Definitely.

"1..."

"HURRY IT UP ALR-"

"GO!"

Parasect quickly sprayed spores around the platforms. The ones that landed in the water started to expand. Exeggutor was Grass type, however, and wasn't bothered by them. Running over to Parasect, he was about to tackle him, but Parasect quickly used X-Scissor, a really effective move. Exeggutor fell back, knocked out by the blow. Bastiodon sighed and ran over too. He slammed into Yamask, sending him flying. Forretress frowned. "I'M NOT LOSING THIS!" As he finished his sentence, he started to glow. Everyone stared at him. He couldn't evolve, they knew that. Then what was that glow? "Oh, wait a minute, he's using-" Arcanine was about to talk when Forretress' Explosion went into effect. After about 5 seconds of a blinding light, everyone looked at the battlefield to see... Bastiodon standing there, rather calmly. "...Hooray for resisting Rock, I guess." He smiled. Everyone else was out cold. It wasn't over yet, however. Parasect was standing there as well, smiling. "DAMP, MOTHA F-" WHAM! Bastiodon headbutted Parasect, causing him to fly backwards. So far backwards, in fact, that he was out of the battlefield. Bastiodon's Team had won!

"CONGRATULATIONS! PARASECT, YAMASK, FERROTHORN AND FORRETRESS ARE ALL UP FOR ELIMINATION. GO TO THE ELIMINATION AREA!"

o0O

The four were walking together. "Sorry guys, I forgot about Bastiodon. I knew you'd survive, Parasect." Forretress frowned. Parasect didn't respond, he just kept looking forward. "I should have been more help. It's just, my eyes have been hurting a lot recently. It's distracting" Ferrothorn said, rather downcast. "Well, I'll miss whoever goes home." He adds. "What if it's you?" Yamask said coldly. "Then I deserve it-" "Rhetorical question, dumbass," Yamask mumbled angrily. "God, all 4 of us are a mess." Forretress frowned. "What's wrong with me? I'm fine." Parasect asked in a rather bitter tone. "I- Well- Nothing, nothing. It's just... Forget it." Forretress said. Nobody said a word after that. They just continued walking.

 **"I'll kill that MONSTER," Yamask growled malevolently.**

 **"I can't wait to go home. First of all, I nearly killed a guy. Secondly, I practically destroyed a Ghost Type's motive to continue existing as a ghost!" Ferrothorn sniffed sadly. "...On second thought, if I stay in, I can make him forgive me! With a lot of friendship! That's only if I'm not being voted out by everyone else here..." He continued. "Wait, that means I have to vote out either Parasect or Forretress! Oh, dear!"**

 **"Bye bye, Forretress. That alliance is not surviving while I'm here!" Parasect laughed. "Oh wait, I wasn't allowed to be in another confessional... WHOOPS!"**

 **"Well, it's either me or Parasect. Hopefully Parasect though, as he's being a bit of a jerk right now." Forretress was thinking.**

o0O

"So, I'm just going to say it. All 4 of you have a reason to be here." Heliolisk sighed.

The four stared at each other. He was right.

"Parasect, you could have won right there. All you had to do was beat Bastiodon. Not only that, you're being a bit of a jerk to Forretress."

Parasect looked away.

"Ferrothorn, you heartless murderer! Trying to kill a friendly contestant! Shame on you!"

Ferrothorn looked as if he were about to cry.

 **"Heliolisk went a bit too far there... Way too far, in fact." Gliscor admitted. "Eh, you guys are okay with that, right?" He asked.**

"Yamask, you did nothing at all in that challenge."

Yamask didn't seem to care.

"Forretress, well, you went boom. Oh, and Parasect hates you."

Forretress frowned.

"...Which is why you're going home. Pack your things. Go on, leave already!"

"Aw..."

 **"Well, as I said, it was either me or Parasect. I mean, I could have stayed in if I voted for Ferrothorn because Yamask did as well I can only assume, but then I would be betraying Toxicroak." He sighed, then suddenly seemed angry. "Wait, I was working with Toxicroak! I said I'd never go with an alliance! FU-"**

Forretress got onto the raft and was met by Ferrothorn. "Hey, bud. Sorry for voting for you, I was going to be out otherwise." He said, smiling slightly. "It's fine, I understand. I just wish I got more time to show people what I was like. In fact..." He spent the next few minutes explaining to him the whole alliance and what happened. "Right. Want me to tell Parasect? He probably thought you were working with him based on how much you talked to him."

"Hurry up, you gotta go!" Gliscor shouted hurriedly.

"Well, I'll be off. Bye!" Forretress said as the raft started floating away.

* * *

Sorry guys, I really wanted to add some more discussion after his elimination, but I'm in a bit of a rush as I'm planning to have a winter themed episode (despite the lack of snow in the UK :( ) uploaded by the end of the year. I might also do the whole "Upload each chapter on the first of each month" thing, forcing me to not be lazy, but then it might end up rushed like this one.

Forretress was originally going to get really far, but when I decided to add an alliance, I wanted some contestants to be against that whole idea. Well, not much else to say, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Cheer

HAPPY NEW YEARS! ADDING THIS IN 40 MINUTES BEFORE I UPLOAD IT, HOPE 2017 IS AMAZING!

Alright! Before I start rambling, I got reviews, so I thought I'd just do this:

To Sun Demigod: First of all, thanks for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Secondly, Herdier fan, hm? :} Thirdly and finally, Forretress went because someone had to, even if he's one of my favourite Pokemon. ;-;

Haven't decided which contestant is going home this episode, but someone's gotta go home, right?

Remember guys, my grammar may not be very good at this point. This is one of the best ways to improve, and I've always loved Total Pokemon Island stories, so if my grammar seems a little bit off at this point in time, it might have improved greatly by the end of it, we don't know!

Oh and a reminder: Some of my Chapter numbers may be a little off in the previous chapters. This is because I deleted the original first one. I hope you understand.

Ok, the penultimate note: The teams are being forgotten already, mainly because all of the challenges I can come up with are better without teams, so I'm adding a new system, which you will soon find out.

Ok, on with the challenge (which I forgot to explain at the end of the last chapter.) With the heavy snow now falling, it's coming up to Christmas time for the contestants! Gliscor had the families of the contestants send them presents, but Heliolisk had a rather cruel plan. Placing each of the presents somewhere around the island, the contestants would have to explore to grab their own presents.

ANYWAY ENJOY!

* * *

Many contestants were playing around in the snow. Porygon and Herdier had started a massive snowball fight between the contestants of both teams. Well, most of the contestants were participating. Cryogonal was laying down in the snow, while the dragons and a few of the other contestants weak to ice were sitting inside. Back at the snowball fight, everyone seemed to be happy. Even Ferrothorn was smiling again. Yamask was rather reserved and sat down in the corner. Toxicroak and his alliance were sitting out of the snowball fight, talking to each other.

"So, we got rid of Forretress already. I wasn't planning on keeping him for long anyway." Toxicroak said. "I'm pretty sure Ferrothorn got rid of Forretress by randomly picking him. It was either me or him anyway, so..." Parasect said, walking past. "Listen, shroom. Join us. You were about to be eliminated. I would never let that happen to you. You know about us anyway." Toxicroak grinned.

 **"I've been waiting for this!" Parasect said, a wide grin spreading across his face.**

 **"Admittedly, that was a bad idea, I'm not going to lie." Toxicroak banged his head against the wall.**

"No. Of course not. Alliances are dumb." Parasect replied flatly. "Fine, fine. We'll get rid of you then." Toxicroak stated, his voice cold. "No, you won't. If you eliminate me, I'll expose you. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Parasect asked. Toxicroak spat at the floor bitterly. "Fine, we'll keep you in. For now, at least."

 **"Of course, this will only get me so far. I can always eliminate Whirlipede and Exeggutor as we go along. They're disposable to Toxicroak, I know that. Getting rid of them will only weaken him. All three of them must stay a while.** **"**

Meanwhile, Alomomola was being sent to the infirmary after Mime Jr. sent a HUGE snowball her direction. At this point, everyone stopped playing, scared of what Mime Jr. could do.

Minun was sitting on her own, rather sad. Haunter quickly flew over to her to see the problem. "You ok, Minun? You don't seem very happy." "I mean, usually every season has two contestants like me, but this one only has me. It makes me kinda lonely, ya know?" "I can understand that. I mean, I'm not very social, but I could _try_ to be your friend." "Really!?" "Yeah, really." "SWEET!"

 **"WE'RE GONNA BE BEST OF FRIENDS! WE CAN DO EVERYTHING THAT BEST FRIENDS DO TOGETHER!" Minun squealed, jumping up and down at an incredible speed.**

 **"OY, YOU LOT! EVERYONE INSIDE, I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS!"**

Everyone did as they were told. Herdier shook vigorously to get all of the snow off, covering everyone else in the icy mess. Gliscor screamed and ran out of the room. Heliolisk rolled his eyes and stood where Gliscor was previously standing. "Well, the first bit of news, the teams are gone already, but-" Everyone gasped. "BUT, that is for multiple reasons. Firstly, we're out of team challenges. Secondly-" "We only had about two." Sableye muttered. "LET ME TALK PEOPLE, JEEZ!" "Nope!" Mime Jr. smiled. She then got kicked out of the hotel by Heliolisk. "Secondly, we're having a new system. Every challenge will work this way. Each challenge has a goal. Every contestant that completes this goal will be safe. Everyone who doesn't complete this goal will be up for elimination. If everyone makes it, then nobody will be eliminated that episode. If only one person fails to make it, they'll be automatically eliminated. Sometimes, it will be different, and sometimes, we'll do the whole 'last 10 people to make it is up for elimination' or whatever, got that?"

Everyone nodded. Some seemed excited about this new change, Bastiodon was kind of worried.

 _ **"I HATE**_ **being under pressure like this! I won't have fun this season." Bastiodon frowned.**

"So, as it's coming up to Christmas time, we got your families to send you presents. The thing is, we... Well..." Heliolisk paused for effect.

"You hid them around the island which forces us to go around and find them," Beheeyem stated.

"...Yes, yes I did. Arceus, stop ruining the fun. Anyway, you heard him. You have three hours, as this island is pretty large. It will start in 5 minutes, everyone, prepare yourselves."

Sableye put his hand up. "Oh... Right... Well, Sableye, we made our own present for you. Sorry, bud." Sableye shrugged. Haunter frowned at Sableye, who looked away.

Quite a few of the contestants were with their friends. Darmanitan and Bastiodon, Tympole and Stunfisk, Herdier and Porygon, the alliance...

"GO!" A rather irritated Gliscor said. Everyone rushed out of the hotel to go and look for their presents.

Haunter quickly rushed over to Sableye, with Minun trying to catch up with them. "What was that about? Do you not have-" "I'd rather not talk about it." "You'd rather not talk about anything, but you need to tell me." "Why do I?" "Because I want to know." "My family don't care about me, that's it." "But-" "Wait, let me rephrase that, no one cares about me." "I do." "Do you now? It's called sympathy, not care. There's a difference." "And what difference is that?" "When it's sympathy, you don't do anything about it." And with that, Sableye rushed off.

Krokorok was walking around. He wasn't trying to look for his present, he was just walking around sadly. Bastiodon and Darmanitan ran over to him, worried. "You ok, Krokorok? You seem like a cool guy, but you were on the other team, so we never got to talk to you." Darmanitan smiled cheesily. "I'm fine! What makes you think otherwise?" "Well, you've been different ever since Ariados-" Krokorok whimpered. "-left." "He didn't die, you know. He'll be out of the hospital in a few days. Christmas eve, in fact. He still gets to spend Christmas with his family." Ariados' expression stayed the same. "He'll be watching this, you know. He wouldn't like to see you upset."

Mime Jr. was sitting back at the hotel with her present. The present had a red circle in the middle and two white circles below it, with blue on the top. "Wha- But- There's NO way you got it that quickly. Yours was all the way on the other side of the island." Heliolisk stared. "I... am... a... WIZARD." Mime Jr. said (While doing a handstand, I might add.)

Magneton and Probopass were both in a forest looking for their presents. Magneton had found three other presents which it left in plain sight so that they could be found easily.

A bruised Alomomola was chatting up Tympole, while Stunfisk stood next to him awkwardly. "You're really hot, you know." "No, I'm not, I'm a fish, I'm from an ocean, I'm cold. So are you, in fact." "You're smart, I like you." Stunfisk sighed loudly and went off without them.

Druddigon and Altaria were talking to each other. "I really hate this snow!" "I know! I am, too." "You know, you're kinda cute." "What?" "I... I mean..." Hawlucha quickly flew over to the two. "DRUDDIGON. I FOUND YOUR PRESENT, SOLDIER! ALTARIA, I SHALL HELP YOU FIND YOURS, COME WITH ME!" And with that, Hawlucha took Altaria's wing and ran off quickly, leaving Druddigon behind. "Why did I say that?" Druddigon said to herself, before looking at her present. It was rather big, and it had her colour scheme.

While Magneton and Probopass were walking, a tiny black and red present flew right towards them and hit Probopass on the head. "Ouch!" She said, before looking down at it. Magneton stared at Probopass in disbelief. She just spoke! "Probopass...?" "What?" Long silence... "Oh... OH... Ok, I have a confession. I could always speak. My boring personality would never be enough to get on a show like this, so I decided to be silent. It worked for B, so..." "And there goes the fourth wall. Anyway, I won't tell anyone. You can talk to me, though." "Cool... Anyway, who's present is this?" On further inspection of the present, it had a gold circle on one of the sides. "Hm... Oh, Yamask?" "Yeah, I can imagine her getting a small present. Matches her colours, as well. I'll hold onto this one, I feel bad for her." And then the two walked off.

Shortly after, Klefki appeared in the same area. "It feels like I've looked EVERYWHERE! OH MY ARCEUS!"

Sigilyph was found by Herdier buried in the snow. "Present?" Sigilyph asked. "Excuse me?" Herdier responded. Porygon spoke to Sigilyph in a strange language. Sigilyph nodded and walked off. "...What?" Herdier asked Porygon. "I was programmed to speak in as many languages possible. Rather clever." "Hey, what's that?" A vibrant box with blue and pink stripes was stuck in a tree. Porygon grabbed it and shook it, making a rattling sound. "I wonder what it is..."

~~2 hours left~~

Back at the hotel, Mime Jr., Hawlucha, Druddigon, Altaria, Stunfisk and Arcanine were all drinking some hot drinks. Altaria was staring at Druddigon weirdly, who frowned. Beheeyem quickly came in as well, holding a very tall and seemingly heavy box. "Can we open them yet?" Stunfisk asked Gliscor, who shook his head. "Nope, we're waiting for everyone." As they said this, Darmanitan and Krokorok came back. "Bastiodon has gotten stuck, Gliscor." Darmanitan frowned. Krokorok just sat down, clutching his small present.

Darmanitan and Heliolisk went over to Bastiodon, to find him sunken into the snow. Muffled yelling could be heard. "Just melt the snow, Darmanitan. Seriously, it's not that hard." "Oh, right!"

Parasect was on his way back when he noticed Swadloon's present, so he ran over to grab it and find Swadloon.

Sigilyph, Sableye, the three alliance members, Baltoy and Cryogonal were all back at the hotel. Porygon and Herdier both made it back as well, now that Herdier found her box.

~~1 hour left~~

Swadloon and Parasect were now back, talking to each other about being bug and grass types.

Darmanitan and Bastiodon were still looking around for their presents.

Alomomola was making out with Tympole, who was trying (and failing) to escape.

Amoonguss was frozen solid after falling into the snow.

Ferrothorn was just a bit slow, he hadn't made much progress.

Yamask was looking for her present only because she was hoping it would a new mask. It wouldn't be the same, but it would comfort her at least a little.

Minun and Haunter were busy looking everywhere.

Magneton was clueless, while Probopass was on her way back. She forgot which way the hotel was, however.

Klefki felt like he had looked everywhere, but continued to look anyway.

~~30 minutes left~~

Minun had found hers, but she waited for Haunter, as that's what good friends do.

Alomomola just remembered the challenge, so she carried Tympole around as she went to look for their presents.

Probopass was completely lost. Since when did this island have a volcano?

Darmanitan and Bastiodon had found theirs and made it back.

Yamask bumped into Magneton and got her present, so she made her way back.

~~5 mins left~~

Ferrothorn had found his present but there was no way he'd make it back in time, so he just gave up and walked back.

Probopass somehow found a cave?

Amoonguss... Well, Amoonguss was still frozen solid.

Minun and Haunter quickly made their way back with their presents.

Alomomola had found Tympole's, but insisted she'd find hers first before it ended so they could go back together.

~~TIME'S UP!~~

"So, Tympole, Ferrothorn, Klefki, Alomomola, Probopass, Magneton and Amoonguss are all up for elimination," Gliscor announced.

About half an hour later, all of the contestants returned one way or another.

"So guys, you will be allowed to open your presents on Christmas day, when I say you can. We're going to delay the elimination so that everyone can enjoy Christmas here, as we will be having a big feast and a party as well." "But wouldn't it be better for the eliminated contestant to be with their family at Christmas time?" Altaria asked. "Yes, but shhh."

The contestants were placing Christmas decorations around their individual rooms and everyone seemed to be in a lively mood. They played many games both inside and out. Sableye skipped the games and spent most of the time staring out of the window until Bastiodon dragged him into a rather peculiar Musical Chairs, in which he got quite far and ended up having a great time. (Arcanine won easily) Every single contestant enjoyed the big feast and had a great time talking to one another. Toxicroak had a lot of laughs, Yamask made many jokes, Beheeyem had a laughing fit when Herdier fell out of her chair, Stunfisk and Tympole were both given the centre of attention when Druddigon realised that they hadn't done much, Swadloon and Exeggutor ended up kissing at some point after drinking a bit too much, Krokorok became great friends with Bastiodon, Hawlucha told many great war stories and even Baltoy enjoyed himself for the few short hours he spent with them. He spent the rest of his time trying to figure out how to open the panel.

Christmas was nearly over, so all of the contestants were brought to the main room. "Contestants, before you all open your presents, I want to show you these..." four picture frames were brought out, and each one had a different eliminated contestant. A Mantine was winking to the camera, Aurorus had a slight grin on her face, Ariados made a peace sign with his hands as he held a beverage of some kind and Forretress was with his family of Pinecos, Forretresses and Durants. "Unown was supposedly found by their parents. That's the call we got, at least. We don't really know." Krokorok immediately lit up when he saw Krokorok's picture and nearly started to cry. "Now, you can all open your presents!"

All of the contestants got theirs except for Klefki. "Sorry, Klefki. One of the other contestants must have moved it or something, yours wasn't where I left it." Gliscor shrugged his shoulders. Everyone opened their presents.

Swadloon found a high-quality leaf mask by "Pokue", known for their fashionable products. Sigilyph got a strange relic, Mime Jr got a new hat which she wore over her original (they looked exactly the same), Minun got a battery and Porygon got a disc in a yellow transparent case.

Bastiodon got a steel gem, Stunfisk got some Pokepuffs, Cryogonal got some NeverMeltIce, Magneton got a simple Magnet and Krokorok opened his present to find a Grip Claw as well as a letter from Ariados, which made him burst out into tears.

Druddigon got a strangely awesome hat, Yamask got a silver replica of his old mask, which he held dear, Arcanine got a TM for Overheat, Hawlucha got a picture frame of her friends from the army and Whirlipede got a TM for Infestation.

Darmanitan got a necklace from his girlfriend, Sableye got a ticket which said "IMMUNITY" on it, Toxicroak was given an Air Balloon, Amoonguss got a Small Mushroom and Haunter got some cool three fingered gloves.

Exeggutor got a Santa hat, Probopass also got a Magnet, Alomomola was given many, MANY cards with love hearts on them, making her blush and throw them away quickly, Baltoy got a Dreidel and Parasect was given a video game.

Altaria was given candy floss, Beheeyem was given the full encyclopaedia series, Ferrothorn got an Anti-Rust substance, Tympole was given a water ring and Herdier got a ball which she spent a while playing with.

"Klefki, because I feel bad, you can get an immunity ticket as well as Sableye," Gliscor said. Heliolisk frowned.

Porygon pulled Herdier away from everyone else, while Baltoy ran off to do other things. "Herdier! Put this disc into my disc slot! This could be anything!" Porygon said excitedly. Herdier did so, only to see Porygon flash brightly. Herdier watched in awe as Porygon slowly smoothened out, their movements becoming a lot less rigid.

"Woah, would you look at that!" Darmanitan said, pointing to Herdier and Porygon. Then, the flashing stopped, and Porygon2 looked around at everyone. "What are you guys looking at?" Porygon2 asked, staring at everyone else. "How do you feel, Porygon2?" Bastiodon grinned. "Porygon2? WHAT? Did I evolve? THAT'S AWESOME! YES!"

"As great as this is, something not so great is elimination. The worst part is, it's happening right now. Come this way, guys."

Meanwhile, Baltoy went through the pipes back to the control room of the cruise. He noticed something grey and pink on the desk. It looked like... Klefki's present! What was it doing there? Did they forget to bring it out? No...

"So guys, 7 of you guys are here, and one of you guys are going home," Heliolisk said, staring at each of them. "First of all, Klefki is safe, I guess."

"Nah, I don't think I'll use my ticket yet, I don't have a reason to be eliminated," Klefki said, smiling at the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, in that case..." Heliolisk smiled. "Tympole is safe, probably because nobody remembered that he could be voted for."

Tympole got up and smiled. That was an advantage of being forgettable.

"Probopass and Magneton are both safe as well."

The two smiled at each other and got up to leave.

"All of you guys have a reason to be here. Amoonguss, stop getting into situations where you end up immobilised. Alomomola, you spent the whole challenge kissing Tympole. Klefki... I don't know, actually. Ferrothorn, you've been up for elimination a lot. Not only that, you're rather slow which doesn't let you do much."

"However, Alomomola, your only vote was from Tympole, so there you go."

"From Tympole? Why would my newest boyfriend want me gone? Already? Wow, that's a record. Still, he's not leaving..."

"...Creep. Anyway, Amoonguss is safe next." Heliolisk seemed rather excited.

Amoonguss smiled and left the room.

"Ferrothorn and _Klefki_. One of you is going home. And that is KLEFKI! GOODBYE KLEFKI!"

"Woah, wait a second. I saw how many people agreed with Klefki being okay, and I certainly didn't vote for him. I did worse, too. Eliminate me instead." Ferrothorn frowned.

"Nope, no breaking the rules, Klefki is-"

"WAIT!" Baltoy screeched, jumping in. "OBJECTION!"

"Wrong game, Baltoy," Parasect said from somewhere.

"Klefki's present wasn't outside. Someone brought it inside. He shouldn't even be up for elimination!"

Gliscor heard this and entered. "Oh really, so where was it?"

"It was in the control room, you can look for yourself."

"Not only that, Heliolisk seemed very eager to eliminate Klefki. I think he stole it so that Klefki would lose." Ferrothorn added.

"As great as that all is... Baltoy, how do you know it was in the control room?"

"Well, I-"

"He's been climbing through the vents. I thought I heard rumbling from time to time, but I just thought it was just some kind of machinery on this damn cruise. Baltoy, I'd say that you're going home." Heliolisk smiled.

"I'd have to agree. But first, Heliolisk, I have a job for you. Clean the entire cruise ship." Gliscor smiled.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Well, even if Baltoy broke the rules, you tried to send a contestant home unfairly. What was your motive, anyway?" He wondered.

"HE JINGLED HIS KEYS AT ME!" And with that, Heliolisk stomped out.

O0o0O

Baltoy was on a raft in the middle of a freezing ocean. "It's so cold... IF it snows, I swear I'll kill Heliolisk. I shouldn't have interrupted, I should have let Klefki go home. Stupid heart!" It then started snowing heavily.

And with that, he floated away.

O0o0O

The contestants were back on the cruise, ready to go towards the next island.

Haunter was staring at Sableye through the window. Minun was concerned. "Talk to him, he's not okay." Minun frowned. "No. If he wants to be left alone, he can be left alone."

Sableye was in deep thought, but something felt empty. Haunter wasn't trying to cheer him up. It was a strange feeling, the lack of Haunter made this moment feel a little dull.

"And he'll keep asking you to leave him alone unless you keep asking him to cheer up. It's how brains work." Beheeyem said, entering the cabin. "Wait, what are you doing in this cabin? It's two per cabin." Minun frowned at Beheeyem. "I've been forced to go with Sableye, so I thought I'd try and do something to get him out of his usual mood."

Krokorok was staring out into the ocean. The difference between him now and the day before was the fact that, for the first time in forever, he was smiling.

* * *

And that ends that chapter! Baltoy ended up going home, but while I was writing this, it changed multiple times.

Not much to say, hope you enjoyed.

Next Chapter:

Now on their way to the next island, Gliscor struggles to think of what to do for the next challenge. Then, he remembers where they're going. An Alolan island! He felt bad that none of the Pokemon were alolan, so he gets a rather strange idea...


	8. Chapter 8?: Aloha! (RIP 4th Wall)

Hello everyone, hope you had a wonderful new year, as well as a wonderful Christmas, AND a wonderful January! Not much to say with this intro, so I'll press on.

Anyway, the contestants are going to Alola! *Internal Screaming*

Yes, I couldn't resist involving Alolan Pokemon in this season, if only I started this story a year later. Ah, well.

The challenge will be explained thoroughly by one of the hosts, and I haven't decided who's going home yet... *Innocent Whistling*

* * *

"I've only just started to appreciate the fact that I'm away from my family. I'm relaxing and enjoying my time, and we'll be doing this for a while. Not only that, I've grown quite fond of the contestants, and I've even gotten quite close to a few of them, you know?" Gliscor stated while getting a back massage from an Audino. "Yuh-huh, whatever." The Audino replied, uninterested. "Like Darmanitan and Bastiodon, they're both quite cool," Gliscor added, half asleep. "Okay, whatever. Hey, isn't there supposed to be a Heliolisk with you?" Audino asked. "Yeah, he's out cleaning the side of the cruise. He must be punished."

o0O

Darmanitan was playing chess with himself. It wasn't quite the same. "I'm still kinda sad that Forretress went." He told Bastiodon, his cabinmate. "He was the one person you could beat at chess," Bastiodon replied, chuckling. "Hey, I've been playing chess for years!" "I know, how did you lose so often?" Darmanitan punched Bastiodon gently, as they both laughed.

Meanwhile, in other cabins, it was less fun. Beheeyem and Sableye kept to themselves, often reading/thinking. Swadloon and Exeggutor were arguing about who the better Grass-type was, Tympole (unfortunately) ended up with Alomomola, leaving Stunfisk with Parasect, who he found rather witty in an annoying way.

"CAMPERS, COME TO THE MAIN AREA, WE HAVE OUR NEXT CHALLENGE TO PREPARE!" "Prepare?" Altaria asked, staring at Gliscor. "Woah, how'd you get here so fast? Anyway, prepare, yes. When everyone gets here, we shall-" Gliscor looked up to see all of the contestants listening closely. "Uh... ANYWAY. Do any of you guys know where we're heading?"

"Of course, Poni Island," Beheeyem stated smugly. "How did you guess that?" Gliscor asked, wide eyed. "It was easy, the salt concentration in the ocean." His smile widened. "Ew, confidence. Anyway, we are here for a reason. NEW CONTESTANTS! YAAA...aaaayy... No?" He frowned when nobody seemed too excited apart from Altaria, Krokorok and Mime Jr. "We have no Pokemon from this region because our television network doesn't reach this far," Gliscor said, to avoid breaking the fourth wall. "But this is where the challenge comes in. You guys have to find Pokemon that are originally from Alola." "So we're going around the island, trying to find people that seem interested in this?" "Yes. Make sure you get them to say you were the ones who showed them this place. You only need one person to be safe, but bringing more will make us appreciate you more." "Wait, did you say to be safe? So there's still going to be an elimination?" "Short answer? Yes. BUT, two contestants will be joining us, so by the end of this episode, we SHOULD have 31 contestants. Anyway, I wouldn't work together if I were you, as each Alolan Pokemon gets one referral, and one ONLY. As soon as we arrive, the challenge starts, so think about what you're going to do."

o0O

The alliance was together, with Parasect there as well. "So guys, whatever you're doing, I'll be involved, unless it's stupid," Parasect said, staring at Toxicroak. "Woah, woah. We're keeping you in, not letting you join us." "Fine, fine. So Whirlipede'll be going home today, that's fine." Parasect grinned at Whirlipede, who started to panic. "Oy. Who said you could boss this alliance around?" "I did, and I will continue to do so," Toxicroak muttered rather vicious things under his breath.

 **Altaria was hopping up and down. "I'm so EXCITED! I've never seen any Pokemon from the Alola region, probably because they didn't exist a few months ago-" She was then kicked out of the confessionals by Gliscor. He was trying so hard not to break the fourth wall, dammit!**

"GO!"

o0O

"Excuse us, but would you like to be a part of a reality show?" Herdier asked a rather strange looking Graveler. "Wha- No, what da hell do you think you're doin' 'ere?" He asked rather irritably before walking off. Porygon2 was nearby as well. "Hello, Mr Owl-" "Don't speak to me like you think you have the rights. People like you should be GONE from this region!" A Dartrix interrupted before flying off quickly.

"Hm... Any hot guys in the Alola region?" Alomomola asked a Garbodor. "...I ain't seen nothin'!"

Exeggutor and Swadloon were looking together when suddenly, Exeggutor stopped. "You alright, Egg?" Swadloon asked. "She's pretty..." He replied, staring at a Tsareena. "I'm... I might go... Ask her out- I mean, ask her out- I MEAN-" "Ask her out?" Swadloon suggested, giggling. "ASK HER IF SHE WOULD LIKE TO JOIN." He finished. He spoke rather loudly, though. The Tsareena stared at the two strangely before walking off. "... _No, wait..._ " Exeggutor thought to himself.

Stunfisk and Tympole ended up on a beach. Stunfisk had found a Pyukumuku and a Wimpod talking to each other. "Interested in a reality TV show? I have to admit, it's really badly made, they gave us this challenge to find some contestants in the Alola region as you guys didn't exist when this started." Stunfisk said rather quickly, before getting shot into the air by a mysterious spring. "KEEP THE 4TH WALL UP, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Gliscor could be heard close by. Tympole took the Pyukumuku to the cruise after they agreed to join.

Darmanitan and Bastiodon were running around with megaphones, asking everyone to join. They ended up with many Pokemon standing around them, curious about what was going on. Toxicroak, Whirlipede and Parasect had an idea. Running up to the crowd, they each picked a random Alolan Pokemon, and they agreed to join. They had found an Oranguru, a Toucannon and a Torracat. Bastiodon chose a Mudbray and Darmanitan chose an Alolan Grimer.

Mime Jr. was walking around when she ran into a group of tough looking Pokemon. A Crabominable, a Bewear and a Poliwrath were staring at her threateningly. "Hi, would either of you two like to be part of a reality show contest?" She pointed to the Alolan Pokemon. "We got ourselves a comedian!" "Yeah, a right clown!"

Exeggutor kept following the Tsareena around until it noticed. "Excuse me, but can you stop following me around? I don't appreciate you staring at me like that, either." "B-but... You're... Hot..."

SMACK!

A rather bored Arcanine was walking around until he found three Alolan Pokemon. In fact, all three of them were... females... Trying to sort out his fur, he walked over to the three. "Well hello, ladies. I would like to offer you..." What was he offering? Something about the challenge? Ah, whatever. "...You know what? Screw that noise. How are you doing today, my beautiful flowers?"

Back at the cruise, Mime Jr. was dragging a rubbish bag onto the cruise. "Woah, woah. Why'd you bring that?" Heliolisk asked. The bag then started wiggling. It took a moment for Heliolisk to figure out what had happened. Loud, angry mumbles were coming from the bag. Heliolisk stared at Mime Jr. worriedly, before backing off.

Hawlucha was sitting on the coast, staring out into the ocean. Haunter came over to her. "Hawlucha? You okay?" "I'm fine, private. I'll be losing the challenge, that's all." "But why?" "I can't really talk to people, maggot- I mean, Haunter." "I'll help you. We can go around and look for some Pokemon together."

Ferrothorn was walking back to the cruise with a Charjabug. They were having a rather pleasant conversation.

Alomomola bumped into a Bruxish. "Hey, I'm looking for some guys in this region. You know any?" Alomomola asked. "Scuse me? There's not enough room for an Alomomola here. The guys are mine, now back off!" "No, I don't mean it in that way-" "Yeah, sura ya don't. Now, buzz off and leave me alone." And with that, Bruxish was gone. For a moment, she wondered if that's how others saw her... NAH!

Exeggutor was looking around (after getting healed at the Pokemon Center) until he noticed a rather tall version of him. A VERY tall version of him, in fact. "Hey, you up there, want to be part of a reality TV show?" He asked. The tall counterpart stared down at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Many of the contestants were falling in love, it seemed. Klefki was flirting with a Comfey as they walked back to the cruise, Amoongus was chatting up a Shiinotic, Arcanine was bringing a Salazzle, an Incineroar and a Passimian back to the cruise, and Probopass was with another Probopass.

Druddigon was walking, when she thought she noticed something... strange... She swore she saw something that looked like a black hole appear for a fraction of a second.

Herdier had brought back a Lurantis and Porygon2 had brought back a Dhelmise.

Stunfisk had come back and brought the Wimpod from earlier.

Amoonguss was back at the cruise with the Shiinotic.

Krokorok went back alone, admitting he wasn't very good with persuasion.

"YOU, MAGGOT! I'M TELLING YOU! YOU'D BE GREAT ON A TV SHOW, RIGHT?" Hawlucha asked a Ribombee, who started crying and ran off. "You should have been a bit quieter..."

"How about you, maggot? You interested?" Hawlucha asked a Golisopod. "We're not maggots, we're horseshoe crabs!" He replied rather teary eyed.

Beheeyem had mind controlled a Drampa to come with him.

Minun brought back a Minior, Probopass brought back an Alolan Diglett and Ferrothorn brought back a Palossand.

 **"I COULD HAVE ASKED THE BRUXISH!" Alomomola shouted angrily.**

Meanwhile, Druddigon was being taken away by a strange white jellyfish-shaped Pokemon.

Yamask brought back a very shy Mimikyu.

Exeggutor was sitting outside of the cruise with his Alolan friend, as he was too tall to fit inside the cruise itself. "We'll count it, but I don't think he can join, I'm sorry," Gliscor admitted.

Druddigon ended up inside the cruise, shaking and cowering in the corner of the room.

"TIME'S UP, EVERYONE! WE'RE GOING TO INTERVIEW THE POKEMON THAT WE HAVE HERE, AND THE TWO WE LIKE THE MOST ARE JOINING!"

o0O

First up was a Bewear. "I don't remember you being with the others..." Gliscor said, looking at the list. " _ **I was in a black bag.**_ " He responded gruffly. "Ah, I see. NEXT!"

The Salazzle sat down, smiling at the two hosts. "W-woah..." Heliolisk said, staring straight at her. Gliscor sighed. "Sorry, we don't want to be a mainstream show. No fanservice."

Passimian was staring at both of them. "What am I doing here? I just saw a rather attractive Arcanine..." "Get out..." "Okay."

Oranguru was telling them about who was going to win. Not like they'd tell us, of course.

Mime Jr. was there when they called for the Alolan Grimer. "ALOLAN GRIMER USED SUBSTITUTE!" She said, smiling. "Get out, please." "Sure thing, but remember. I... AM... A... WIZAAAAARRRRRD!"

Pyukumuku sat down and accidentally punched both hosts in the face.

Palossand was being a son of a beach.

o0O

Parasect was there laughing in the room, mainly because he read what I had typed and found it funny.

o0O

Heliolisk was kicking a Parasect out of the room.

o0O

"So, after a difficult decision, we have decided that..."

"...Parasect, Altaria and Stunfisk shall be sent to clean the cabins today, due to their 4th wall breaking."

"But wait, didn't you just break the 4th wall yourself by saying that? And anyway, isn't this the writer's fault?"

"Anyway, the first Pokemon..."

Long pause for effect.

"...Couldn't be decided, so we designed a challenge for these contestants. The two that succeed will be the new contestants. Not only that, they'll have the power to choose which loser will be eliminated!"

"Let me guess, the chapter's going to consist of two parts because you're stopping it here." "Yep! That's exactly right! Readers, hope you can wait!"

See you in part 2! Uploads on: February 1st, 2017


	9. Chapter 8 Cont

Welcome back! Yep, part two, yep, this is happening.

I've decided which two contestants will make it into the season, I've decided which contestant goes home, I've even decided the challenge. For once, I'm prepared to make an awesome chapter. Well, the SECOND part of a chapter.

Oh, and I wanted to give you the list of Pokemon that are in today's challenge:

Pyukumuku M | Oranguru M | Toucannon M | Torracat F | Mudbray F | Grimer-Alola M | Bewear M | Charjabug M | Comfey F | Shiinotic M | Salazzle F | Incineroar F | Passimian F | Lurantis F | Dhelmise N | Wimpod M | Drampa M | Minior N | Diglett-Alola F | Palossand M | Mimikyu F

Not much to say, sorry it was REALLY late, Enjoy!

* * *

"So, why are we here of all places?" Incineroar asked, looking at the large hedge to the right of her. "Well, Incineroar, using the power of this awesome cruise ship, we created this huge maze! It's a mile wide and two miles long." "But even in the Pokemon world, this doesn't sound possible-" " _Excuse me, I want the 4th wall to stay intact this episode,_ " Gliscor said bitterly. "THIS IS ALL FAKE AND WRITTEN BY RUNTO-" " **SHUT UP!** " "-ASTRUN, A VERY AWESOME AND GREAT GUY!" Toucannon shouted incredibly loudly. Then, Toucannon got _WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM._ A laser went right through him, and he suddenly disappeared. " _W-where did he go?_ " Mimikyu asked in the back. Heliolisk started chuckling. Gliscor smiled grimly."He went far, far away. How DARE he think he can get away with that. I'm so sorry, audience." " _Don't you mean readers?_ " Toucannon's voice could be heard from far away. "Ok, I'm done here. Use any of these 8 entrances and have fun. Also, no flying, teleporting or cheating in general. Blocking the path? Sure. Fighting another competitor? Not this challenge, as you guys aren't official contestants yet. GO!"

o0O

Salazzle was the first to enter the maze, going through the 7th entrance. Mudbray was next, going in the 2nd exit. Slowly but surely, they all started to make their way through the monstrous labyrinth.

Comfey was right at the back, picking up a large collection of flowers that Lurantis had scattered with Petal Blizzard. Right at the front was Diglett-Alola, who was creating a rather dangerous and jagged path behind her. Near the front was the Alolan Grimer, who had covered the path with his trail of sticky paint. The combination of the two hazards led to a rather annoying journey for the others.

Wimpod was stuck in a crevice caused by the rocks, Charjabug, who was already slow enough as it is, was moving very slowly as he trudged through the paint. This did give some of the others an advantage, however. Mudbray was leaping around the rocky path, as she was well adapted to that kind of path. Pyukumuku was sliding across the paint, moving much faster than he would have been moving when on the normal floor. Eventually, however, he caught up to Grimer and had to slow down. "C-can you move a bit faster for me, f-f-f-friend?" He squeaked, revealing his white insides as he spoke. Grimer looked back at him in disgust, as if he were far more superior than a sea cucumber. "P-please, I'm t-trying to get here as f-fast as p-possible. A-anyway, t-two people are w-winning this, so i-i-it's not like w-we c-can't both w-w-w-w-" "Can you shut your mouth? You look gross when you speak." Grimer said, frowning.

Passimian was walking slowly, holding the Pokemon equivalent to a mobile phone. Texting stupidly fast, she had both eyes fixated on the device. Then, she got a text. "TURN AROUND." in red. She continued walking, not paying too much attention to her surroundings. Another text. "Oh Arceus dammit, turn around!" Ignored again. Salazzle, who was following her, sighed and pushed her into one of the walls. While she was there, she stomped on and smashed Passimian's screen and continued to deviously slink out of sight.

Now in the lead was Oranguru, who was following the left wall. Palossand was doing the same but on the right. Shiinotic and Incineroar were both running around randomly.

Mimikyu and Minior were making their way together. " _So, how does your 'shield' work?_ " "It crumbles and falls off when I'm weak, which makes me vulnerable AND is also very dangerous for me as I start to deteriorate," Minior explained, spinning as they spoke. "YO FIDGET SPINNER, PIKACHU FAN, GET OUT THE WAY!" Shouted a grating voice, as Torracat practically flew past them. The two covered Pokemon felt a strong gust of air from the force of Torracat's movement. Unfortunately for Mimikyu, the wind blew her cloak away. Now a black blur with two blindingly shiny eyes, Mimikyu rushed off, going directly through the bushes and leaving Minior on their own. "Well, this blows. Hehe."

Bewear was slowly walking around the maze, mainly for fun.

 **"You know, I guess I could join this contest thing. I may have been forced to do this by a terrifying clown, but this will be so much more interesting than my life in the trees. Like, hugging things is fun, but everything I hug breaks! Trees, people, Pokemon, it really upsets me, you know? Now I can actually try something! This'll be really good for me!" Bewear said, grinning.**

 **"Oh hi there, this is the confessional room, right? Well, have I got a deal for you!" Toucannon said, holding a box of cereal. "For just £3-" _NO NO NO NO NO. GET OUT OF HERE TOUCANNON AND NEVER RETURN!_**

Torracat had now caught up and was racing head to head with Mudbray. "YOU'RE NOT WINNING THIS!" Torracat shouted. "YEAH I AM AND YOU CANT DO NOTHING!" Mudbray responded, speeding up. "You two DO know that both of you can win. Not like you will." Spoke a soft, deep voice that made them both slow down. Oranguru was walking at a very slow pace, dragging his arm against the left wall as he walked. Suddenly, however, his arm was tied to the branch he was touching. Turning around, he saw Dhelmise had used a vine to trap him. "Aren't you supposed to be psychic? You should have seen that coming." Dhelmise's voice was raspy like a smoker's. Oranguru took a deep breath and waited for a few seconds before he spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be seaweed? How do you have vines?" "First of all, took you long enough to think of a comeback. Secondly, it's because, uh..." "Exactly. And anyway, you don't learn vine whip or anything." Oranguru continued. While they were talking, Torracat and Mudbray left to reach the exit.

"Oh wait a minute, I'm supposed to be racing!" Comfey cried, dropping all of her flowers.

After about three hours, nobody had managed to reach the end yet, much to Gliscor's disappointment. "Hey Heliolisk, do you have any ideas about how we can speed this up?" "Yeah, how about we allow them to escape through the entrance as well as the exit." "Eh. Hey, will any of the maze control buttons help us out?" Heliolisk pushed a random button.

All of the walls on the inside of the maze quickly disappeared, leaving the entrance in plain sight. Quickly, they all tried to make their way there as quickly as possible.

"HELIOLISK! Quickly, press another button!" Heliolisk did as he was told and the maze started filling up with water. None of the water seemed to be able to go through the exit.

The contestants all did what they could to adjust to the water. Palossand absorbed some of the water and got very slow and heavy. Grimer panicked as he started to dilate. Torracat, Salazzle, and Incineroar all started freaking out and ran even faster to the exit.

o0O

The contestants all ended up outside of the maze, each very damp. They were all staring at Gliscor angrily.

"Okay, so now that you're all safe-" "Except for Mimikyu, Salazzle, Palossand, and Grimer, " "Yes, except for them, we want to congratulate Shiinotic and Lurantis for winning the challenge and becoming the new contestants!" Shiinotic and Lurantis both smiled. "Even MORE grass types? BIAS!" Shouted Toucannon from afar.

o0O

The other Alolan Pokemon left and both Shiinotic and Lurantis went on the cruise with the other contestants. The cruise had now left the island.

"OY, EVERYONE, REPORT TO THE DOCK SO WE CAN DISCUSS HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO WORK."

o0O

The 32 contestants were standing on the dock with Gliscor and Heliolisk. "We'd like to welcome Shiinotic and Lurantis to the show!" Lurantis stepped forward. "Hi, everyone. I'm Lurantis, I think you're all great! I was watching the first few episodes of the show and it's pretty cool."

 **"I haven't just watched this, I've watched every Total Pokemon Island season EVER, and I know that I've got this. Like with all other shows, I made this!" Lurantis showed a notebook and each page had a different contestant. "I'm keeping track of friendships, enemies, which stereotype each contestant is and more! Parasect is an obvious threat, as he also seems to know how these shows work. Sableye's also a threat, as contestants like him always get far. Forretress was kind enough to be a threat, but others got rid of him. I definitely need to look out for Mime Jr as she could always randomly eliminate me. That's just how contestants like her are. BUT ENOUGH TALKING! I've got this."**

Shiinotic just stared at everyone, smiling. "You wanna say anything?" Gliscor asked. Shiinotic just stared at Gliscor for a few seconds.

 **"Oh dear, they're going to replace me with him aren't they, I just know it!" Probopass shrieked fearfully. "They're gonna see that I'm just like him, that he's way better and that I'm trash!"**

 **"Something's off about that new shroom, I'm tellin' ya," Amoonguss said gruffly.**

 **"Oh my god they need to stop interacting with me. If I sit in the background for everything without actually doing anything, I'll win for sure! I mean, they'll never want to eliminate me if there's no reason to! I'll just attempt challenges and avoid making friendships!" Shiinotic smiled the same smile he always smiled. Wait, what?**

 **"Something's off about both of these new guys. I'll watch out for those two.** **" Beheeyem frowned.**

"Now you've met the new contestants, here's how this is going to work. In two days, these guys will get to choose to eliminate someone together. During the next two days, you guys should appeal to these guys' good sides. That is all, now go do what you like." "Wait a minute, why two days?" Bastiodon asked. "Because in two days we reach Dewford Town, our next destination!" "Two days!? Dewford is in Hoenn! We're in Alola!" Altaria stated. "THIS CRUISE IS VERY FAST SHH."

o0O

Darmanitan and Bastiodon were in their cabins playing chess. "Why do you keep moving your rook random places?" Darmanitan asked. "It's all part of my strategy." "Well if that's the case, your strategy sucks because CHECKMATE!" Bastiodon frowned and looked at the board. "I can just put the rook piece here." He smiled. "Oh yeah. Well, I'll just kill it with my queen." and so he did. "Then I can just kill your queen with my second rook. And would you look at that, you can't move your king anywhere without dying next turn, and unless I'm mistaken, that's a real CHECKMATE!" "W-What! How did you do that?" "I dunno I never play. Six years of chess practice my ass, Darm."

"And here's the food court," Arcanine said to Lurantis, who was just smiling and blinking back at Arcanine.

 **"Do you think she was eyeing me up? I mean, I know I have that effect on people, just look at me, but she's a grass type." Arcanine seemed conflicted. "Not that she isn't hot, and there's nothing wrong with grass types, but seriously, I could harm her."**

Sableye was staring out into the ocean, as usual, occasionally taking a sip of an alcoholic drink. That was when Beheeyem went up to him. "Excuse me, Sableye, I want a word with you." "NO." Sableye turned around and got ready to throw his bottle. "Easy, friend. I can help you. You don't have to act like this." "GO AWAY! YOU... YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME, NO ONE DOES." Sableye tried to look threatening. "What was it, loneliness? Parental neglect? Trauma? Speciesism?" Sableye didn't respond. "I can help you," Beheeyem responded. Sableye turned away from him and looked back into the ocean.

"Hey Druddigon, have you seen Minun anywhere?" Haunter asked. "No, why?" "Well, we're playing hide and seek." "Asking me is a bit of a cheap tactic, isn't it?" Druddigon asked, frowning. "Eh. Anyway, bye!" And Haunter went off. "No wait, I was going to ask-"

Klefki found a cabin key on the floor and picked it up.

Alomomola had locked Tympole in her cabin with him. No one dared to find out what was happening.

Porygon2 and Herdier were chasing each other round the cabin, occasionally knocking into each other. "OI, WATCH IT!" Yelled Whirlipede as he got knocked over. "Now you know how that feels," Magneton said blankly as he floated by. They also knocked into Cryogonal and shattered them.

Swadloon was reading a book in her cabin with Exeggutor, both feeling rather agitated. "Arceus, I hate this book. It's so boring." Swadloon said grumpily. "Wanna do something?" Exeggutor asked. "Yes but no, doing things requires effort." "I know what we can do." Exeggutor smiled, and Swadloon blushed. "And what would that be?" She asked, winking at him. "Get some food, I'm starving!" And with that, Exeggutor left to get some food, leaving Swadloon feeling mortified.

Ferrothorn was battling (and losing very badly) to Hawlucha, and in the end, they laughed and went to get some food.

As it was getting dark, all contestants went to the food court together to eat. Right before their food was delivered, however, a sheet of paper fell and landed on Amoonguss' head. Whirlipede picked it up and started to read. "Read this sheet aloud." He said stupidly. A few of the contestants chuckled and Toxicroak facepalmed. Exeggutor started to laugh but then saw that Toxicroak wasn't happy and frowned. "I'd like you guys to get to know each other even more. You shall play a game of Truth or Dare. When you finish reading the sheet, a spinner will be dropped down. This spinner will decide which contestant gets asked. Whoever is reading this asks first." And as he finished reading, a spinner fell and landed on Krokorok, who frowned and rubbed his head.

Then the food arrived.

"I'll spin first!" Herdier said excitedly, and span the wheel. It landed on Tympole. "Tympole? Who's that?" Minun asked. "Must be a mistake." Altaria agreed. "Uh, hi, it's me." Tympole was covered in lipstick from Alomomola. "Uhh, you have some stuff on your face, lemme just get it-" "NO. IT MUST STAY." Alomomola shrieked. "Truth or dare, Tympole?" Whirlipede asked. "Uhh, a dare I guess?" "You have to..." Whirlipede thought for a moment. "Tonight, you're sleeping in Alomomola's cabin." Tympole stared at Whirlipede, wide-eyed, as most of the contestants laughed. "Can I change to a truth?" "Unfortunately not, pal," Parasect said, chuckling. Tympole spun the wheel. It landed on Probopass. "I know you can't really tell us if it's a truth or dare, but you can't really answer a truth, so it's a dare, and I dare you to..." Tympole thought for a moment. "I dare you to rub your food into your iron moustache so it all gets stuck."

 **"I want Tympole dead, my moustache is near impossible to clean," Probopass said angrily.**

Probopass did so, staring malevolently at Tympole the whole time. Mime Jr then decided to spin the wheel for Probopass, and it spun for about 9 minutes. Eventually, it landed on Lurantis. Probopass pointed at Magneton to say they could ask. "Oh. Hey, Lurantis, truth or dare." Magneton asked. "A truth, everyone else has done a dare so far." "Oh. Ok. Hmm, what's a commonly asked Truth question?" Magneton wondered. "Do you have a boyfriend?" They asked. Lurantis tensed up, looking around at everyone. When she spoke, she spoke very slowly. "No... B-But I might get one by the end of the competition..." She smiled weakly at Arcanine, who smiled back.

 **"I was lying, Sceptile, I swear," Lurantis explained. "If I say I have a boyfriend, Arcanine won't want to be with me. At least these guys are way too stupid to realise I was lying."**

 **"She's an idiot," Beheeyem said.**

 **"She's obviously lying, but I'm kinda excited to see what her plan is, so I don't really care," Porygon2 stated.**

The game lasted very long, going late into the night. The game finally ended when Mime Jr successfully completed her dare of slapping Heliolisk in the face as many times as possible before getting punishment. Klefki ended up in the infirmary after jingling his keys at him, too.

They learnt that Beheeyem had a girlfriend at home, Whirlipede had a fear of motorbikes, Bastiodon spent most of his life in the PokePark, Druddigon used to have a girlfriend, much to Krokorok's disliking (Things generally got a bit tense after that), Haunter thought Duosions were hot and Amoonguss was an orphan.

o0O

When they all woke up in the morning, Gliscor greeted them all. "Good Morning you lot. Looks like you all slept well! Today, we decided we'd open both the pool and arcade rooms. Have fun!" "Hey Gliscor, there are only 31 contestants here," Heliolisk stated randomly. "Oh. Can you guys make sure whoever's missing is informed?" "Sure!" Altaria chirped.

Alomomola quickly entered her cabin and locked the doors. "Tympole, you okay in here? I know I locked you in here, but it's fine! You're fine! Now come here and make out with me!" Tympole was hiding under the bed.

Meanwhile, the other Pokemon were either in the pool or the arcade. "Frogadier is a terrible arcade game, like, why is that frog crossing roads? Moorio is terrible, and why they chose Miltank as a character I'll never know. Caterpiellar is just as terrible, it's so hard to aim!" Minun was complaining to Altaria. "If you hate arcade games so much, just go to the pool!" "I'd rather not fry everyone in the pool," Minun muttered.

"How am I not first on the leaderboard? I didn't hit a single obstacle!" Darmanitan complained. "You're supposed to hit everything." Bastiodon sighed. "Oh."

"How am I not first on the leaderboard? I've hit every single thing on the map!" Whirlipede complained. "On that game, you're supposed to drive safely." Bastiodon sighed. "Look, how about you two switch games." They both nodded.

Meanwhile, Beheeyem and Sableye were in their shared cabin. "So tell me, why are you like this?" Beheeyem asked, wearing glasses and holding a notepad. "Well doc," Sableye said, laying down in his bed, "I've kinda always been this way. I never knew my dad and my mum wasn't very kind to me, I never really had any true friends, the other kids were scared of me because I'm a Sableye and I have a creepy mouth and gems for eyes, I ended up joining a gang as a little kid. Spiritomb, the leader, just understood me, ya know?" Sableye's eye gems started to water. "Listen to me, I can't change that, but you need to know that we're all here for you, and we can all understand you and make you feel better. We all... Well, _most of us_ want you to enjoy this season." Beheeyem had a few of the devious contestants in mind. "Thanks..."

o0O

"Everyone, we reached the island! You know what that means? We're losing a contestant!" Gliscor said, gleefully.

"First of all, since when were you excited about losing one of us, and secondly, what if Shiinotic and Lurantis want different contestants to go home?" Parasect asked.

" _I secretly hate you all_ and the two chosen contestants will battle. Okay, up first is Lurantis because of alphabetical order."

 **"As much as I want one of the threats gone, I don't want to eliminate someone who's done nothing wrong to me as of yet, so I had to choose-"**

"Magneton for asking me such a personal question in Truth or Dare!"

"Excuse me? It wasn't my fault, I asked a perfectly acceptable question." Magneton replied, feeling slightly nervous.

"Alright, and Shiinotic?"

Shiinotic grabbed the spinner from the night before. Everyone stared in fear. She gave it to Mime Jr to spin, and it ended up spinning for a full 17 minutes. When it finally stopped, it landed on... Ferrothorn. Everyone apart from Ferrothorn calmed down.

o0O

Ferrothorn and Magneton were both on a small platform above the pool. They both looked extremely nervous. "KNOCK THE OTHER CONTESTANT OFF THE PLATFORM TO STAY IN THE GAME. GOOD LUCK TO BOTH OF YOU. 3... 2... 1... GO!"

"Listen, I'll jump off and you can stay in and win," Ferrothorn said, frowning. Magneton wasn't really listening and was about to attack when he suddenly realised the spikes on Ferrothorns limbs were dug into the ground so he couldn't fall off. "Oh forget this show, you win!" Magneton said angrily as he went to float off. Ferrothorn, who was trying to be as nice as possible went to jump off but realised he was planted firmly in the ground, and he just looked like he was trying to jump.

"Well, that wasn't a very fun battle." Heliolisk moaned.

o0O

Magneton was on a small dinghy. "THE OTHERS GOT WOODEN BOATS, WHY DID I JUST GET THIS?" He yelled angrily. "You know, I could have lifted Ferrothorn up with my magnets, but he was a nice guy anyway. I guess I just didn't want him to go home." And with that, he floated off.

* * *

Yo! Finally finished the chapter, after a lot of time and effort. In case you were wondering, I know I said the contestants up for elimination were the ones who didn't bring an Alolan Pokemon, but Magneton was one of them anyway so hey, what can I say?

Yes, Magneton went home. Didn't really have any plans for him anyway, he was just there.

Favourite this story if you can't wait for the next chapter, review to ask any question about the story/give me the advice to help me improve/say anything you want to say.

Next Chapter:

When Gliscor is unable to host a challenge, Heliolisk decided to give a contestant the chance to host a challenge. Which contestant is given the power? What could go wrong without Gliscor? Find out next time on TOTAL... POKEMON... ISLAND! (Again Yay)


	10. Chapter 10: Solitary Confinement

Before I start, there's a poll that I think you should be able to vote on. May not have worked but hopefully, it has.

Not quite sure what to do for this introduction... Hmm...

Suspense?

WHICH CONTESTANT WILL BE CHOSEN TO HOST A CHALLENGE?

WILL IT BE- actually nah, bad idea...

Let's just start the episode, shall we?

* * *

Probopass sighed. Now Magneton was gone, she had nobody to talk to. _Think about it,_ a voice in her head spoke, _you're already on the show, you don't need to worry about not getting in or anything. They're not going to automatically kick you out, are they? Just speak to someone._ Her mind had a point, she thought to herself. _But wait, what if they do? And anyway, people already know you as the silent contestant. If they hear you speak, you'll lose their trust. You'll be voted out in no time,_ a more distinct voice spoke this time. _If you speak, you'll already be a better contestant than Shiinotic. That's a thought._ A war seemed to have broken out in her mind, so she quickly picked up a book and started to read to distract herself.

o0O

Elsewhere, Gliscor and Heliolisk were relaxing in the spa, both wearing facemasks. "Which facemask did you pick again?" Heliolisk asked Gliscor. "I asked them to surprise me." Gliscor wondered for a moment. "Hey Heliolisk, do you feel a burning sensation in your eyes?" "No, why?" "I think these may be Tamato slices." "They must have weird healing properties or whatever then." "I guess that's true."

An Audino and a Wigglytuff were hiding under the desk of the spa. " _The result is gonna be hilarious!_ " " _I know, right? Serves him right for making us give him a foot massage. We're not slaves!_ "

o0O

Toxicroak and his alliance members were in the Ghost Proof room. Parasect was off elsewhere, so they were free to discuss things. "Hey, boss?" Whirlipede asked, staring at the wall in front of him, "Should we get a new alliance member? We're only a team of three and the merge happened WAY too early." "True, very true. What do you think, Eggs?" Exeggutor was smiling goofily, distracted. "EGGS!" "PRETTY! I-I MEAN, WHAT?" "Shut up about your stupid romances. Should we get another alliance member?" "How about Tsareena?" "TSAREENA? THAT'S NOT EVEN A CONTESTANT!" Exeggutor shook his head and stared at Toxicroak. "How about Swadloon?" Toxicroak stared at him, unamused. "That thing? She's pretty useless. I was thinking more like Krokorok, or maybe Amoonguss. Anyone stupid will work. If they're stupid, they won't realise that the leader of the alliance is just using them to stay in the game." "What was that, boss?" Whirlipede asked, frowning. "Oh nothing, nothing."

 **"Plot twist, I'm smarter than you think and I'm not letting Toxicroak win. I also know that Lurantis is evil, Shiinotic's using a cheap tactic and Probopass can talk." Whirlipede stated very calmly. "Surprise? I hope it was, I like to think I'm a good actor." He stood there for a moment. "Just kidding, I'm an idiot, what was I talking about?"**

o0O

Parasect was sitting there staring at Shiinotic, who hadn't moved in three days.

 **"Amoonguss was bad enough, this new shroom is so strange, staring at me with his beady little eyes. He better watch it, I'm not letting him stay in the game for too long!" Parasect seemed very angry. "Oh, and I realise that I didn't make any bad jokes last episode. I'll try and make as many as possible this time, I want to show you all that I'm such a FUNGI!"**

o0O

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**_ " Gliscor's screams could be heard from a mile away. The contestants all made their way to the spa and found Gliscor lying on the floor, covering his eyes. "Everyone, step back, Gliscor's going to the infirmary. Now, I have no idea what the challenge was going to be, he never told me, so I'll let one of you guys host for today." Most of the contestants seemed excited. "I'll spin this spinner we still have from last time, whoever gets picked can go wild!"

Heliolisk let Mime Jr spin the wheel, and they all waited a few minutes until it landed on... Magneton. "Oh." Heliolisk frowned as a couple others chuckled. Beheeyem sighed and spun it himself. Funnily enough, it landed on him. Beheeyem smiled sinisterly.

 **"Nobody has to know I made it land on me, and this'll be fun for them!" Beheeyem said.**

"Beheeyem, before you torture them any way you want, you DO need to read and sign these sheets. Lawsuits and stuff, you know? I just thought you'd like to make sure you don't break any rules." Beheeyem's smile faltered as he grabbed the sheets. "Right... Until I've finished, have fun guys, as the fun may not last long."

o0O

Everyone seemed nervous in the arcade room they ended up in. "Beheeyem wouldn't do something THAT bad to us, would he? He likes us all." Altaria said, trying to cheer everyone up. "Oh my Arceus, he totally does, right Haunter?" Minun asked, smiling at a seemingly tired Haunter. "Hm? Oh yeah, sure, whatever."

o0O

After about two hours, all of the contestants were in massive, white room. Beheeyem was floating there, holding a pencil and notepad. "Greetings, fellow contestants. As you can see, your faces are spread all around the room. Once all of you step on your faces, the experiment will start." The contestants did as they were told, except Sigilyph, until he was told where to go by Sableye. As soon as Sigilyph reached his place, much to each contestant's fear, walls started rising between each contestant and Beheeyem disappeared. Now, each contestant was in their own, smaller white rooms. Nothing could be seen, nothing at all, just whiteness. Then, the walls seemed to get further away, until the nothingness went on forever. A few of the contestants tried to feel around for the walls, but nothing could be felt. Meanwhile, Beheeyem was explaining what the challenge was to Heliolisk, who had a grin that was growing by the second. Beheeyem then pressed a button, and as he did, a small, dull, grey button appeared on the floor in each endless room, moving towards the contestant when they got too far away. Next to the button were letters in a very large, dull font, reading out the words "GIVE UP". At this point, a few of the contestants had figured out the challenge.

 **"I get it, and it's pretty clever. We're all going to be bored as hell by the end of it, if not insane." Lurantis explained in the white room, feeling very nervous. "We have to sit here in these blank rooms until we HAVE to leave. I assume he won't let us fall asleep."**

Heliolisk and Beheeyem were both drinking moomoo milk in a room full of monitors. On each screen, each different contestant could be seen in their infinite rooms.

 **Heliolisk seemed ecstatic. "Screw Gliscor, Beheeyem's AMAZING! He's actually putting the contestants through ACTUAL TORTURE! HE'S SO AWESOME AAA-"**

Some of the contestants were doing different things to stay entertained. Minun was running away from the button, pretending it was chasing after her. Haunter thought you had to try and escape and was wondering how many had already done it.

Toxicroak, however, was planning. _Amoonguss or Krokorok? Maybe Sableye? How about Cryogonal?_ He wasn't sure. _I think Krokorok's stupid enough to join._ The rest of his mind agreed.

Stunfisk was frowning. _I actually hate everything here. Tympole, my one friend, spends all his time with his girlfriend._ He thought to himself miserably. _Nobody would want to go out with me anyway._ He was on the verge of tears. _Hey, Stunfisk, It's me, Porygon2. I want you to know that what you're saying isn't true. If you ever want to speak to me, just go ahead._ Stunfisk shook his head in confusion. Was that really Porygon2?

Mime Jr was flying around the room freely. Eventually, however, she accidentally landed on her button and was teleported to the food hall.

*Two Hours Into The Challenge*

Herdier was laying down, very tired. _Herdier, stay awake for me, otherwise, you lose. You got this, bestie! If you're struggling to stay awake, get up and run around, perhaps pretend the button's chasing you. It's what Minun's doing._ _Woah, Porygon2! Thanks, BFF!_

Whirlipede was pacing back and forth, very confused. _What was I talking about earlier? Did I know these things? Were they all true? OOH, tell me things you may know! **OR HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T.**_ Whirlipede stopped in fear. What was that voice? He had never heard it before. He was so worried and confused about everything.

 _I'm finally free from Alomomola!_ Tympole said, feeling exhausted. His lips were chapped, and he seemed very feeble.

Yamask was quietly sitting down, occasionally twitching. _I really hate Ferrothorn._ A voice in the back of her mind said. _Oh, look at yourself, Yamask. You used to be so chatty and kind. Now you're just miserable all the time._ She smiled for a second. _I should apologise to Ferrothorn, I've been giving him the cold shoulder for ages, I know he didn't mean to._ She thought about things for a moment. _To be fair, he broke the MASK. The face of my past self! I had every right to be rude to him._ This was very true, she thought.

Porygon2 kept switching between the minds of different contestants. She was nearly out of energy from everything she was doing and eventually collapsed completely, being teleported out of the room.

Hawlucha was jumping around for a while until she got bored and lay down. _I don't have a single friend. WHY DID I EVER WANT TO BE IN THE ARMY!? I'M SUCH A MAGGOT!_ She stopped. _Well, I know why I wanted to be in the army. All I could do was hurt people, I didn't really think I fitted anywhere else. Turns out I'm even unwanted in the army._ A single teardrop fell from her cheek onto the floor. _Oh, what am I saying, I'm such a LOSER! This place is making me CRAZY!_ and she stomped over to the button and pressed it.

Ferrothorn was singing to himself. He usually did so when he was bored.

Outside of the room, Porygon2 was charging and talking to all of the contestants again. Then she had an idea.

Klefki was about to fall asleep, when suddenly: _"Greetings, contestants! Join this mental chatroom and talk to each other. Before we start, please enter a nickname to be identified as. When you close your eyes, you should get a clear viewing of the chatroom."_

 _o0O_

Porygon Bot: When a contestant presses the give up button/falls asleep, there will be a message saying that they left the room.

Shrooms4Daiz (Parasect): Hiya guys, who else is here this early?

SpookGurl (Haunter): Which shroom are you?

CrayolaDragon (Druddigon): FIRST- Aw, drat.

Thornz (Ferrothorn): I wanna be clear, this challenge is to not press the give up button, right? It seems pretty easy.

Probopass (Probopass): Oh my Arceus, I didn't realise we were all doing clever nicknames!

Shrooms4Daiz: RIP! Also, I'm Parasect. And yes, Thornz.

An Ice Guy (Cryogonal): This seems pretty cool, I guess.

TympoleLuvr (Alomomola): Is Tympole on here yet?

SpookGurl: I haven't seen him yet, maybe soon.

TympoleLuvr: OH NO, WHAT IF HE LOST ALREADY! I'LL JOIN YOU!

TympoleLuvr has left the chat.

An Ice Guy: That's Alomomola out of the challenge I guess.

Hot (Arcanine): Sup dudes, dudettes.

Pancake (Stunfisk): hi guys i guess

Fosh (Tympole): Hi guys!

Fosh: I spelt fish wrong, hold on.

Fosh: Gosh, I'm so tired.

Fosh has left the chat.

Mr Hardcastle (Bastiodon): Sup my dudes!?

Hot: Sup!

Mr Hardcastle: Darmanitan? Awesome to see you haven't lost yet! Funny name too, bro.

Hot: I'm Arcanine, but I'm flattered. Not like I like- Well, it's not a- Guys are great, but-

CrayolaDragon: We get it, now shut up.

Clouds (Altaria): Druddigon? That doesn't sound like you.

CrayolaDragon: ALTARIA. Hi.

PoryBot: As I've been listening in on all your problems during this challenge, guys, I'd like to address some of them here. First of all, Stunfisk would like to say something, I assume.

Pancake: Huh? Well... You guys like me, right?

Hot: HA! You're hilarious. Nice one, Porygon2!

Mr Hardcastle: I genuinely didn't know we had a Stunfisk on this show, but I'd like to get to know you, see what you're like. I'm so sorry Stunfisk.

Pancake: Really? That's so nice!

Clouds: Wait hold on, Probopass, tell us about yourself, cause we know nothing.

Unamused (Swadloon): Hi guys.

ToxicThroat (Toxicroak): Sup.

Probopass: Well, I like long walks on the beaches. Nah, just kidding. You guys don't really need to know anything about me, I won't be able to elaborate it more once the challenge is over.

An Ice Guy: I'm starting to get a bit tired, guys...

Beheeyem (Sableye): WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, YOU'RE ALL CHEATING

Pancake: WE'RE SORRY, DON'T PUT ME UP FOR ELIMINATION PLEASE!

Pupper (Herdier): Sableye got you good, Stunfisk!

Beheeyem (Sableye): Haha! I'll change my name, don't worry.

Shrooms (Amoonguss): Who stole the name Shrooms4Dais? I was gonna use that!

Shrooms4Daiz: Sorry, bud.

Shrooms: You're the worst. I hate you.

Shrooms4Daiz: That was a bit blunt.

Ya Mask (Yamask): hihi!

Thornz: Hey Yamask, I want to say this again, I'm so sorry.

An Ice Guy has left the chat.

Ya Mask: Listen, I've been thinking about it a lot... I... I just don't know how I feel about you yet.

LeefIsHeer (Lurantis): Hi everyone! Have I missed any conflict?

Not Drunk (Sableye): Why'd you ask about conflict? An odd thing to ask about. And this name is way cooler.

LeefIsHeer: I'm all about helping others, I don't want anyone to be upset while on the show.

Negative (Minun): That's so thoughtful of you!

o0O

Meanwhile, the contestants who had lost the challenge were having a meal at the food hall. Hawlucha was eating by herself until Alomomola walked over. "You okay over here? You look, like, REALLY lonely." She said, bored.

"I kinda am, soldier," Hawlucha said morosely. Alomomola frowned.

"If I were you, I'd get a boyfriend. They just make your day and cheer you up when you're down, and if they don't, you dump them because they're clearly inadequate."

"That's... That's a great idea! Love! LOVE!" She punched Alomomola in excitement. Alomomola was lying on the floor with a black eye.

o0O

Pamtre Berry (Exeggutor): And that's why I'm so grumpy all the time.

Croc (Krokorok): That makes so much sense, bruh! I'll never look at you the same way, bruh.

Hot: Remember what I said a while back?

Croc: Don't say bruh, bruh, Of course I remember!

Hot: ...

Croc: Oh right... Well, you can forgive me, bruh

PoryBot: Darmanitan fell asleep after spending ages trying to think of a punny nickname

Mr Hardcastle: Darm, NO!

PoryBot: Status Unknown Contestants: Whirlipede, Shiinotic, Sigilyph, Klefki

:) (Shiinotic): ...

Shrooms4Daiz: WHY

Not Drunk: That's a waste of a perfectly good username.

Clouds: I kinda agree.

CrayolaDragon: SO DO I HAHAH.

ToxicThroat: You're weird.

Pancake: Huh.

Mr Hardcastle: Hmm?

Pancake: I dunno, we should do something, I'm bored.

LeefIsHeer: How about we roleplay?

Unamused: Nope. Nope. NOPE.

Unamused has left the chat.

Jingle Jingle: Hi guys, sorry I wasn't here, I don't blink very often.

:): ...

Shrooms: Sorry guys, I'm gonna go, I can't. Good luck!

Shrooms has left the chat.

Croc: Finally, he's a bit on the grumpy side, ain't he. That miserable bugger!

Washing Machine (Whirlipede): I know, right?

ToxicThroat (To Croc): Hey, wanna be part of an alliance?

Croc: ALLIANCE!?

LeefIsHeer: Alliance! Consisting of who?

Not Drunk: Lurantis, you're being very suspicious.

LeefIsHeer: Shut up, you.

Not Drunk has left the chat.

Negative: Anyway, what was this roleplay?

PoryBot: The Game Is... MURDER!

ToxicThroat: *Kills Mr Hardcastle*

MrHardcastle has left the chat.

ToxicThroat: Woah! *Kills Shrooms4Daiz*

Shrooms4Daiz: Excuse me?

ToxicThroat: Oh, it was just a coincidence.

Shrooms4Daiz: I said excuse me! Don't you dare!

Pupper: Goodnight guys and good luck.

Pupper has left the chat.

PoryBot: 18 Players Left.

Washing Machine: Hey boss, what should we do?

Clouds: Boss? What boss?

Pamtre Berry: Boss? You didn't fall asleep, did you?

 _Whirlipede felt a sharp pain in his forehead_

Washing Machine: I just thought someone could jump in and be the boss in this roleplay we're doing, ya know?

Clouds: Oh, can it be me!

SpookGurl: Can I be the apprentice?

Jingle Jingle has left the chat.

Croc: What apprentice? Why does the boss have an apprentice?

SpookGurl: Why not? We're making this up as we go along.

Croc: I don't think the boss should have an apprentice.

Thornz: Guys stop arguing, if Haunter wants to be an apprentice, she can be an apprentice.

SpookGurl: Hell yeah! That's 2v1, Krokorok!

Croc: This is stupid! Change game, bot!

PoryBot: Changing Game...

SpookGurl: What? ;;

SpookGurl has left the chat.

Clouds: You JERK!

Clouds has left the chat.

CrayolaDragon: YEAH! YOU TOTALLY ARE! YOU CROCODILE! YEAH! STOP IT!

CrayolaDragon has left the chat.

PoryBot: 13 Players Remaining. The Next Game Is: Who's That Pokemon!

Ya Mask: First of all, YAY! But is Sigilyph still in?

PoryBot: Affirmative. Anyway, The first Pokemon is green.

Croc: Parasect!

Shrooms4Daiz: uwot

Probopass: Cacturne!

LeefIsHeer: Me?

Thornz: Shiny Tangela!

PoryBot: Correct! Thornz scores a point!

Washing Machine: That's stupid!

Probopass: Can we have a different game? This seems a little unfair.

PoryBot: The next game is called Obtain!

PoryBot: State the username of a Gray Contestant that learns Self-Destruct!

Washing Machine: Mr Hardcastle, Probopass and Thornz

PoryBot: Correct! Three Points to Washing Machine

Negative has left the chat.

Ya Mask: Minun has the right idea...

Ya Mask has left the chat.

PoryBot: name a Blue Contestant that learns Peck!

Pancake: Cloudz?

ToxicThroat: Clouds.

PoryBot: Correct! A point goes to ToxicThroat

Porygon (Porygon2): It's me guys, according to Beheeyem, only two more need to leave, so your rooms are now being filled with sleep gas. Have fun.

Croc: Sleeping gas? F YOU, PORYGON

Thornz: Woah, dude. That's a bit harsh, Porygon2's really nice.

Croc: YOU CAN SHUT UP AS WELL, YOU'RE JUST AS BAD

LeefIsHeer: Where is all this coming from?

Shroomz4Dais has left the chat.

Pancake: For sleeping gas, this has a really strong smell.

Croc: ARCEUS I hate Porygon, always thinking they're so great with all these applications. Everyone here sucks.

ToxicThroat: Someone else agrees with me.

Croc: You can talk! Do you think anyone actually cares about you? Whirlipede is using you, you know.

Whirlipede: _DONT TEXT ANOTHER WORD, CROC._

 _Tebahpla (?): Please do, this is entertaining._

o0O

Beheeyem ran into his cabin. "Things aren't quite going the way I had hoped. They just went and ruined my experiment. Porygon2 ruining the results, giving them all something to do, making them have FUN." He flicked a switch in his cabin titled "Memory Wipe", and all the doors shut and locked themselves. The contestants were looking around fearfully as this happened, and the rooms started filling up with gas. All of the contestants + Heliolisk slowly but surely felt drowsy.

o0O

All contestants ended up laying in the food court. A few of them were starting to wake up. Beheeyem was standing in front of them, frowning sadly.

Tympole stared at him. "What happened, Beheeyem? Where am I?"

Beheeyem continued frowning. "Basically, I made you guys all go into this simulated obstacle course, as I got to host a challenge."

Stunfisk blinked. "How did it go?"

"It went well, you all did well, it's just... I had decided that the last contestant to finish would be eliminated, and I want to say that I'm so sorry..."

Most of the contestants were awake at this point, and feeling very worried.

"Porygon2..." Beheeyem looked away from them all, covering his face with his hands. Herdier stared at Beheeyem, dumbstruck. Porygon2 very quickly ran over and jumped onto Herdier. "IT'S OKAY, YOU'LL BE FINE HERDIER."

Herdier pushed Porygon2 away and sat down silently. The others were either looking at Beheeyem, who looked extremely upset, or the two best friends. "Herdier..." Porygon2 stared at her.

Herdier shot Beheeyem a dirty look.

"I have some alcohol if you want to drown your sorrows," Sableye stated, smiling feebly.

Porygon2 hugged Herdier gently. Herdier pushed her away again and walked off to her cabin very, VERY slowly.

 **"If only I didn't lose, Herdier's gonna be a mess without me, I just know it." Porygon looked down. "Damn, dude. An obstacle course? I can't remember doing that. Oh well, WIN FOR ME HERDIER."**

 **"Do I feel bad? Kinda, yeah. I mean, I'm being kind enough to help another contestant (even if it is for research) while eliminating another one." Beheeyem chuckled. "I got rid of a threat anyway."**

 **Krokorok was thinking to himself in the confessional. "I feel really tense and I'm not sure why."**

 **"A threat is now gone! I don't know why, but I feel like I did that, you know? It's just a feeling in the gut." Lurantis smiled.**

o0O

Porygon2 was about to get on the raft. "Hey, Porygon2?" Herdier asked, sniffling. "What do you want, pal?" Porygon2 tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. "I'll miss you, and I hope you'll miss me, and you're my best friend, and nothing will change that, and-" "Herdier, please don't become all emotional and lose, PLEASE." Porygon2 smiled and hopped onto the raft. "Bye."

o0O

Porygon2 was out in the ocean. "I wonder if I can watch the challenge by looking through my memory..." They checked their files and went into their memory. "Hold on, there are no memories on here in the last few hours. That's strange. Unless it's been emptied... Wait..." She then deflated as if the were a balloon. "Beheeyem got me out... He cleared our memories and said I was eliminated... Because I was a threat maybe? BEHEEYEM!"

o0O

Sableye and Herdier were brooding by the docks, staring out into the ocean. Beheeyem floated over to them, smiling slightly. "You two, which one wants to talk to me first?" Herdier blinked a few times before turning around. "Never say anything to me again or I promise you, you'll be leaving this show in a wheelchair." Beheeyem gulped nervously...

* * *

Don't be mad, I'm sorry, I made this decision with regret and I'm sorry if you liked them. I mean, someone has to go home right? Heh... Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you thought of the way I did the challenge and what it turned into, whether that's through PM or review or whatevz. Anyway, next chapter thing:

When Unown is sighted by multiple contestants, the group splits into pairs to find the mysterious Pokemon on a mysterious island they weren't planning to reach. What chaos will ensue, what drama will occur, why is mysterious such a fun word to say? Find out next time on Another Total Pokemon Island... Yay...


End file.
